Eternity Makes Mistakes
by hopeiswishing
Summary: When Bella arrives, Edward already has a girlfriend and is serious about it. Would anything change if there was another Rosalie-like girl who did not even think of letting the love of her life go, no matter what?
1. Chapter 1: Telescope eyes

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

EPOV 

I had everything that I lingered for, a beautiful soon to be wife, a family that cared. Yet I felt as if I was not complete, the final puzzle piece was missing, stuck under somewhere and I didn't know how to get to it, make myself complete. For hundred years, I was going around, searching and my head spinning at the possibilities before I found her, my Melody. She was what I was searching for, or so I thought, another beautiful vampire to accompany me, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie was frustrated, she had always wanted to be the one for me, not because of feelings, it was only her ideology of how her life should happen, always planned everything to the details. Emmett came as a replacement; Rose fell in love with him in an instant. Without a second thought, we all knew he was the one for her. However, when Melody came around, Rose immediately took her in, as if she was thinking of her as her sister by the moment she saw Mel. Alice, who had joined us with Jasper, had second thoughts about my love, but she was able to erase her thoughts when I came around, always reciting French or Spanish dictionary. Sometimes she thought of the previous evening with Jasper… ugh.

Melody was beautiful, the most intriguing person I've ever seen or met. I could hear her thoughts, see what worried her, but that didn't make 'us' complicated. She relayed on me, she believed that whenever something was wrong, I wouldn't go straight to her thoughts, but ask instead. Her hair was golden, eyes were golden too, wide and beautiful they sucked me in the moment I noticed her seventeen years ago. At first I was unsure of my feelings, then they grew and I ran after her, searching until I found her; waiting for me. I felt like Melody had seen us belonging together too, feeling the tingling feeling inside of her as did I.

Someone planted a soft kiss on my cheek, and then I felt two hands snake around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice questioned. I turned my head slightly to see a pair of golden eyes looking deep into me, as if searching for my non-existent soul. We returned home from hunting just an hour ago, she had noticed me falling into silence as soon as we were into m-, our room.

_I hope he's not regretting choosing me; he has been looking so lost lately. I don't know what's into him, as if he is changing into someone… _

I smiled at her thoughts, she did know I could hear them, but Melody loved me too much to care about whether she let something loose.

"Nothing important, just how happy I am at the moment. Being with you…"

Was I happy? I thought as I planted a kiss on her lips. I took a sideways glance to the clock, it was 7AM and I was positive that Alice was already shrieking on her insides, I didn't seek her thoughts, because, honestly, I had had so much of them lately, I couldn't keep up.

"We should probably go down stairs, before Alice shrieks from frustration." I murmured, Alice had heard.

"Edward, you're right. Get down here, immediately; otherwise, you're getting me a new Porsche. Yellow."

She was always about being at school in time, making an entrance and all that, because Alice knew what was going to happen, so she always prepared us while we were in the car.

Melody giggled as she stood up. She liked my family, for all these years. She was not able to 'connect' properly with Alice though, but since they didn't want to cause any trouble, both didn't dig deeper into the others head and just let it go.

I took her hand into mine, letting our fingers interlace and lead her down stairs. It still felt as if it was the first day of her staying over, when I had to introduce her to my family. Boy was I nervous, now it was just the feeling of love lingering inside of my not beating heart.

"Morning Edward, Melody." Esme's melodic voice chanted from the kitchen, what was she doing there? We didn't really bake, cook… eat human food. As I was wrapped inside of the love feeling, I minded my own business, though how hard it was to tune out of other people thoughts. Melody was thinking about our moments together. I gave her a quick smile, she understood me well enough.

_How about we repeat it some time? _

I laughed at her thoughts and nodded, thinking to myself about vampire females and their undying lust.

"Good morning, Esme." Melody greeted, I followed and said my hello's as well.

We did not sleep, we didn't need the rest, but we still kept up appearances.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks, as if I could be deader than I was. Alice looking furious stood in front of me. I shot a cheery smile at her.

I didn't understand her sudden mood swings.

"Edward Cullen, this is one of the most important days in your existence and you hop the stairs like they're sucking you in, not letting you go."

"The most important day? Alice, what are you talking about?" Melodie shot, her thoughts being a buzz and face worried. I squeezed her hand in comfort; Alice loved talking complete rubbish.

I was doubtful that it could be anything oh-so-important, when the person who counted shopping for new clothes every second week as important was talking. Of course, it was another school day, another act of what we are and we are not. Acting human had become a usual thing; the only place where I felt truly 'alive' was home and the woods, when I was hunting. I could let my essence be free and show what was hiding inside of this marble, cold skin. Now it was almost March, we had enrolled in school in September, so I felt uncertain to more surprises. What could happen? Was Jessica Stanley planning to seduce me again? Doubt, doubt, doubt. After the event where Melody was almost ripping her in half just for her asking if she could borrow me for a night or two, I didn't think ANY girl had her eyes on me. Melody loved me, cared about me and she adored my family, yet she had the quality of being mean to whoever intruded her personal space or tried to take something that was hers away. If it drove her mad, Melody could hold quite a grudge. That, probably, was the reason why Alice was not too fond of her, Alice didn't like people who had two faces, as it was all I had gathered from her thoughts one day.

Alice looked at her, then at me and let a little of her vision slip. A brown-eyed girl was leaning closer to me. She seemed to be similar to the ones I had already seen, yet there was something about her that drove me closer and made my thoughts spin… Suddenly Alice was reciting Shakespeare's "Rome and Juliet", smiling at me innocently.

_Edward, you asked for it. _

"It would be nice if you went and started the car, Edward. Melody, you shall come with me as I need to have a chit-chat with you." she smiled, encouraging my girl and asking her to follow. I, leaving her in the hands of the monster, went to the garage. By now, Alice was singing Christmas songs. In February, for crying out loud.

APOV

What I had seen made me happy. So happy I was already planning our weekly shopping trip to let my emotions flow. This was damned to be a good week, I thought as I hummed to myself. I had spent the last half an hour searching for clothes in our wardrobe; it had expanded through the years, so Carlisle allowed me to occupy a guest room, no, two as if someone would ever use them. Ha.

I laid my today's choice of clothing on the armchair.

I debated with myself, if it would be the right thing to wear. I liked if it happened as it was bound to happen, so I didn't want anything going wrong. I felt someone come in to the room, but I was busy with thinking, to notice Jasper placing himself next to me. He suddenly turned my attention to himself, as he picked me up and pulled me into a kiss. I still felt as if we were kissing for the first time, my lips trembling from his touch. Of course, for a vampire like me, his lips weren't cold. It was just the fire, how ironic, sparking as they touched. My lover, my destined one.

Maybe he was just playing with my emotions, since he had the gift to feel and change the emotions people felt in a room around him… I was unsure of it.

"Just to get your mind off clothes, Alice." He murmured while smiling against my lips. I opened my eyes to look into his, definitely fire.

"You know that we have to go to school…"

"For the millionth time, don't we?" he chuckled as he let me go.

I was still replaying the vision in my head, he noticed me getting too into it, so he grabbed the palm of my hand. He whispered,

"Alice, you can tell me your secrets."

"Can you keep Edward out of your head?" I frowned; I was the only one who knew how to escape Edward's mind reading. I thought about things that would turn him off. The others were not as wise so they always made mistakes. Edward had already seen all I was planning for his wedding with Melody in summer, so, being frustrated, I made a change of plan, but let Rosalie know about it. Of course, the bloodsucker got that too, so now I just thought about how weird the fact that he had not married her earlier was, they had had ages to do it, yet giving an official promise downed on him just recently. Sometimes I thought that he didn't love her as much as he vowed to others, as if he was still unsure, whether this was it.

"I can, if I want to. Tell me." He summoned me. I gave in; I could not keep such an important event in a secret, feeling as if I would blow up if I didn't get it out on someone.

"Edward will meet someone new." I told, whispering. Jasper looked at me, suspicious. We, vampires, weren't really seen as friendly towards humans.

"Alice, are you not mistaken? Will it be just a friend, a human?"

"It won't be just a friend for long, it will be love." I cheerily said, not noticing the sudden change of his expression, "and yes, a human. Wonderful person, as I predict!" I turned on my heel.

"But he is in love with Melody." Jasper was concerned, oh my overly romantic man.

"Yes, but you can love more than once, can't you?" I asked him, hoping that he would catch up, know what I was trying to say. Maria, he had told me about her. Of course, the love was not a word spoken aloud, but from what Jasper told, I was sure that there had been some… emotions involved. More emotions than the ones of blood lust or the will to make an army. I wasn't jealous, as I was the one with him now, the past didn't matter to me much, as I barely remembered my own.

"Sometimes I don't understand you."

"Then just let me have my way." I said, as I picked up my clothes, I had to get dressed after all; wearing yesterday's clothes to school was a big no-no for me.

There was the sound of footsteps, Edward and Melody.

_Could have left her in the forest… _

I heard Edward's laughter.

"They've returned, I'll go and see what Esme's been up to." He told me before he kissed my forehead and went out the door, closing them with a light thud.

"Remember, love, keep your thoughts on something else. Just don't be predictable, and if Edward starts to feel alarmed, do calm him down." I commanded him, with a wide grin, happy.

Once I was dressed, I went down the stairs, seeing Emmett and Rosalie cuddling on the love seat. I rolled my eyes. Of course, I acted no differently with Jasper, but he wasn't anywhere near, so I did feel as if I was the odd one out… it was the living room, for the sake of all Volturi clan.

Emmet had noticed my look of disgust. He chuckled as I shot him a glare, if Em wanted, he could have the whole night to fondle Rose. I said nothing, though, because our arguing would just upset Esme, who was keeping herself occupied with kitchen. Interior design was one of her hobbies.

Carlisle had left earlier for work; he was a doctor. I previously had laughed at the thought of a vampire being a doctor, encountering blood… we were vegetarians, but it just didn't satisfy us enough. In addition, Jasper had some struggle with resisting the urge to bite someone who came too close. Luckily, he had me, I was always there to keep him back.

I was still waiting for Melody to come down, while thinking about my own clothes, I had built some plans for wedding. Even after the vision, I wasn't letting go of planning, I needed to hear her thoughts on colors. Let us say, a backup plan. It seemed that Edward had caught my thoughts, as I heard him say,

"_We should probably go down stairs, before Alice shrieks from the frustration."_

I reacted.

"Edward, you're right. Get down here, immediately; otherwise, you're getting me a new Porsche. Yellow."

I heard Melody giggle, then footsteps and finally, they were here. Edward's face couldn't change color, but I bet if it could, it would be powder white now. He was afraid of me, of course, as I glanced at him.

"Edward Cullen, this is one of the most important days in your existence and you hop the stairs like they're sucking you in, not letting you go."

I scolded at him. My brother sometimes was truly slow no matter how fast he was when running. Melody piped in, asking what was important, I wasn't ready to let her know, she didn't need to, so I just replayed a little detail of the vision in my thoughts.

_Have fun, Edward. _I thought, adding _you asked for it. _

I knew that now his mind wouldn't leave the subject, how thoughtful of me. I was proud. When I sent him to the garage, I turned to Melody, the look on her face was not the one I expected.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes." She answered, but I already knew that, didn't I?

"It's about the wedding, I know that there's plenty of time left, but we need to set the date and decide on the location." I was enthusiastic.

"Alice, Alice…" she slowed me down. While Melody was quite the same as Rosalie – the long blonde hair thing, beauty and love for herself, she didn't really rush in to things. I had already planned Rosalie's third wedding, which was held at the end of the semester, so she could just show off a little more. That's what I loved about my sister, always ready to just go and make everyone droll. Even girls, I was sure. However, Melody was different, I didn't really understand her mind, because she was so… inside of her shell, she never let a part of her go.

"Can't we decide later, after school?"

_Yeah, like later he will be all about marrying you. _

I let a snarky thought slip, just to hear Edward's growl echoing. Melody looked startled. I compose myself, gave her my warmest smile even though I wanted to cringe.

"That's all right with me, shall we?" I, looking at the time, understood that we had to already be out the door.

I said my goodbye to Esme and, with Jasper, slipped into the back seat of the silver Volvo. Edward was by the wheel, Melody to his right. Emmett and Rosalie drew his jeep, since it was Emmett's new received baby and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to hear compliments. My vision had told me that he and Rose had already christened the back seat.

MPOV

Edward had been acting weird for the last days, yet this morning, after we returned from the hunt, took the cake. He confused me while there was no way I could confuse him, as he read my thoughts. I was his open book.

His hands were holding mine, but so weak, I was afraid of him letting go. Just letting me get away, as if he didn't want me to be with him. I wouldn't let that happen; I had chose him and Edward chose me, discussion closed.

Alice wanted to push her wedding plans on my shoulders, it made my head spin even more. In the time when we got to the car, I was in no state to be going to school. I did give in just because I wanted to see what was so important for Edward.

We were driving, soon as we reached the boundary of Forks, Edward slowed down to the limited speed, looking irritated about it. I reached and caressed his cheek; he smiled at me. In the back seat, Alice was talking to Jasper.

_I love you, Edward. Don't you ever dare to say that I don't. _I thought just to hear him chuckling at my vivid thoughts that followed.

"Never, I promise."

"It's okay; you will be just fine today. No blood spilling, whatsoever." I heard Alice say. Jasper was still struggling with his blood lust, so Alice had to encourage him every morning. She could see what would happen at school, she knew that no one of us would break loose and expose ourselves. That would be a cause for us to move, no one wanted it, we all had got pretty attached to this place. It didn't lack grizzlies and doers. Carlisle liked the hospital too.

As we pulled in the school's parking lot, Alice and Jasper got out immediately. Before that, I had noticed Edward having a wordless conversation with her. It was their thing, he had explained to me, he didn't bother to tell me what every move meant. I didn't want to be sticking my nose up in their business, but today I was a woman on the verge.

"So, what was it about?" I asked, not hiding the curiosity.

"Alice going on about how important for me today is to stay collected." He got out of the car, just to appear next to the passenger door after a blink of an eye, opening them for me,

"She's a pain in the… sometimes." He mumbled, still seeming thrown off.

"Okay, shall we?" I asked, straightening up. He closed the door, locked the car and we headed to the school's building.

* * *

**A/N:**My first fanfic ever, I promise, it will get into the action soon :] R&R, EddieC e-gingerbreads for everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Three Wishes

**Diclaimer: Meyer has it all, I can play with Melody, though. **

* * *

MPOV

Once we were in, we went our separate ways. He quickly kissed my lips. I wanted to melt right there on the spot, but I kept myself together. Edward had caught my inner struggle, oh my thoughts, so I heard another chuckle from him. Was he really that bright and chirpy or was it an act?

"I love you." he whispered before turning around and going to his class. He had Trigonometry first and I had American history.

I entered the classroom just a few seconds before the bell rang and students started to fill up the place. I took my seat right next to a window; I had no one to sit with me, as most of them were intimidated by my looks. The beauty seemed so unreal to them. Although, they had realized soon enough; I wasn't a toy to juggle around.

"Good morning, class." A cheery voice sounded. I looked up to meet a pair of grayish eyes that belonged to the teacher named Mrs. Chasellate.

She was a woman in her late forties, the work in school didn't seem to have affected her, she still handled herself well. Always dressed up as if she was actually happy to go to her work, in my vampire years of travelling and changing locations, it was a rare thing.

"Today we have an new student joining us," only then I noticed a girl shuffling nervously next to her, "may I know your name, honey?" I heard the girl mumble Swan.

Her eyes were chocolate brown, her hair was some mix bettween auburn and dark brown. Girls skin was fair, of course, not as white as was mine. Her height was the average and she definitely needed to eat more. Or maybe her metabolism was high. I wouldn't have been ashamed to call her 'the usual' or the girl that prefers to fade into the background. Her surname, Swan, reminded me of chief Swan. Could she be his daughter? Oh, yes, I now remember Carlisle talking to Esme about her moving to our school, something about chief's daughter and such... boring, for me.

_She would make an brilliant vampire, though. _

"Her name is Isabella Swan." She let us now, well, wasn't this entertaining? I quickly looked around the classroom; the place next to me was the only one left. I truly loved Mondays.

"Please, go and sit next to Melody, so we can start our lesson."

The girl followed the order. On her way to my table, which was in forth row, she had already managed to be close to falling more than once. Luckily, Mike Newton, the most obnoxious hormonal teenager I have ever encountered, caught her. He seemed to be pretty attached. Isabella, on the other hand, didn't like the attention she was getting. I smirked.

_Not that brilliant, scratch that. _

"Hi." she actually greeted me, I nodded just showing that I knew about her existence.

When she sat down, I ascertained that Isabella smelled as human as she could, her scent was powerful and I could hear her heart beating nervously. Was she nervous? If I had had a heart, I wouldn't make it work out like that. It was not healthy.

_Maybe it would be better if Jasper didn't run in her today, he would just get upset and that would get Alice upset and Alice would get Edward upset and then I wouldn't get the chance to be loved… and then I would rip Emmett's head off for his comments towards me and my sex life… Hmm. _

The hour went by in a blur; I knew where we were and what we were learning now. Sometimes I caught Bella stealing looks at me, was the lesson boring her, too? I didn't really care about her state of mind, now, as I was trying to find ways how to get away from the P.E. I was athletic, but I was angry if I had to limit my strength.

_I should fake cold or go to the nurse and tell that I feel anxious. It would be weird if she wanted to take my temperature… maybe I should just skip, Carlisle would be ok with it._

I planned. Then the bell rang and I, as humanly fast as I could, left Isabella and the others still collecting their things. I didn't want to hover around.

Since the teacher loved giving us work in pairs, I was sure that I would have to talk to her in future; I couldn't wait to see what the human had to offer.

BPOV

Charlie had gotten me a car, it wasn't a fancy one, but honestly, even I wouldn't trust myself a good car. It was red, more like faded red. If I had a car, that meant I wouldn't have to go to school with Charlie and that mean that I wouldn't pop out of the crowd. I didn't really enjoy people trying to socialize with me, the feelings was just plain awkward.

Now, armed with my new vehicle, I drove up to the school's parking lot and turned the engine off. That was when I looked around to see what was waiting for me. Charlie had told me everything about the school, people here were close as the town of Forks was tiny and the population was, what, three thousand two hundred forty six?

When I got out of the car, the rain was pouring, so they weren't joking about the weather then. The sun was a rare thing to see, Renee had worried about my coping with it. She didn't really wanted me to go, but she knew I had to. I wouldn't be able to be a tag-along, I didn't want her to worry about if I was happy.

I already had the school map and schedule in my hands, as Charlie had offered to pick them up before my arrival. He really wanted me to fit in, to like this place not move away as my mother did. Judging by the interior of the house, I thought that he had never actually gotten over Renee.

I finally started to move, feeling the rain becoming heavier. With my nose in the map, I coordinated myself on how to get to the American History. It wasn't hard to find the building number 3. With almost no stumbling on the stairs, I finally opened the door and got myself in. just to feel myself bump in with someone.

"I'm so s-sorry." I stumbled with my words, not really looking up as I had to get my paper's from the ground.

"It's okay." I straightened up, finally, to see an Asian boy looking at me, "you're Isabella, right? I'm Eric." He introduced himself. His voice was velvety and from the first impression, he was laid-back.

"I'd prefer Bella." I answered, trying to get a smile out. Isabella was never my favorite way of pronouncement.

_At least try to act outgoing, Bella. _

I reminded myself, Eric did not move, as if he wanted to say something more.

"What's your first lesson? I could – "

Sadly, his attempt to break the silence was interrupted by another boy with a baby like face and blonde hair. He flashed a mischievous grin.

"SO, Eric! I see you enjoying the new meat. What's your name?"

"Bella." I answered once more thinking about reasons why I was so noticeable.

I didn't have anything on that would cause some major cleavage happening, yet they both seemed to be quite into talking. I just hoped that not everyone was so open to conversations with me.

"Nice to meet you, is your first lesson American History?"

I nodded.

"Mine too. I'll be glad to escort you, if you don't mind."

His hand was already around my shoulders, pushing me in the way where I thought the classroom was. Eric was left behind with a bewildered expression on his face. I apologetically smiled back at him, not that I could help.

"Um, no, Mike... I have to go to the ladies room?" it was more of a question, I just wanted to vanish for a tiny, little while until the bell rang and I would have the opportunity to slip into the class unnoticed.

"I can escort you to the ladies room, too!" he winked; I freed myself from his hands.

"I'll be fine, I assure you." I said and just speed walked away. Let's say, it took concentration not to trip on my way to the toilet as the hallways were full of people.

When I entered, I did not really need to go-go. I looked into the mirror to fix my hair here and there, then I heard voices coming from the stalls.

"I swear, Lauren, if Mike doesn't take as me out for the ball, I'll be so frustrated."

I wasn't alone in there. In addition, I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, so with the last "Jessica, I'm sure he will…" I hurried so I could find the class.

Bell rung, as I expected. I opened the door to the classroom, which read American History on them and took a step in. Mike was there already. There weren't many students in the class, but it was enough to make me feel uncomfortable when the teacher had me say my name and introduced me to them, signing my slip afterwards.

I was directed to sit with a girl named Melody. I stumbled on my way through the isle, Mike's hands didn't leave my back until I was seated. It felt weird, awkward even and unexpected, I didn't enjoy people invading my personal bubble.

Melody was beautiful, her skin was pale white, her hair long, golden and curled all the way to her back. That is why I didn't understand Mike and Eric earlier, if they could have this, why did they almost eat me alive with their questions and sentences? I looked like plain nothing when sitting by her and I was not sure about whether I should say anything to her.

"Hi." Out of politeness, I muttered. She returned it with a nod, obviously, thinking of me as a speck to brush off. I didn't know how mean girls could get in Forks, if they were all known to each other, it shouldn't be that bad, would it?

The lesson was far from exciting; as I had already taken this subject back in Phoenix. Home, mom… I did miss her; I did miss Phil because he was funny and did not really push himself as a 'dad', but more like a friend. I then remembered my promise to write Renee an email and describe today, I shuddered. What would I say? Remembering home was too hard for me, as I was nowhere near. I didn't know if I would ever call Forks home, I stopped visiting in summers years ago and this was all new for me.

I started to study the looks of my other classmates, trying not to look at Mike as he was breaking his neck from turning every few minutes. Not returning the favor, definitely. My eyes stopped at Melody's features, she was different from others in the classroom. I knew that Forks lacked sun, but I didn't know that anyone could be that white. I turned away, now glancing out the window. It had been raining earlier, but now it was peaceful. Would I really grow to like this kind of weather?

The bell rang and I set myself up for the next hours. If the first one had started that way, I didn't want to know what there was to expect.

Surprisingly, nothing much happened until lunch. I had already learned to say my name, ignore to curiosity filled looks and not to trip on my way to the seat. In Spanish, I had been seated next to a girl which name I didn't know, but she quickly introduced herself as Jessica. I wryly smiled, was she the one from the toilet? That would be believable, as she was flashing looks at Mike, who was flashing looks at me. Had I become a part of some love triangle? If so, I was ready to sign off of it now.

After Trigonometry, where I sat with her too, it was time for lunch. I never ate a lot, but today had worn me off – I didn't want to eat at all. I took pizza and an apple, trying to listen to Jessica's babble the whole time while we were in the line. Soon, after we had paid, she led me to a table where Eric, Mike and some other kids sat. I might have had seen some of them in other lessons, but my mind was so full of new information, it couldn't absorb more.

"Hey, guys. This is Bella." She introduced me, and then she told me what the names of others were.

The only one I properly remembered was Angela, as she was the one I talked to the most. She seemed to be as shy as I was, so it was no surprise that we got along.

Our conversation abruptly stopped when I saw them entering. Six pale white, graceful figures. No one else seemed to direct any sort of attention towards them, but I wasn't able to stop staring. I knew it was rude, yet curiosity took control. They all were paired together, like couples.

They took a seat in the farthest corner of the room, barely talking to each other. The largest of them, who seemed to spend a lot of time exercising, had dark hair and when I said 'large' it wasn't even enough to describe him. Huge, bulky. Next to him sat a blonde-haired girl, her looks could make any girls self-esteem jump out of the window and commit suicide. To her right was another boy, his hair was almost curly and his face read pain. It seemed as if he was under some unknown pressure. Comforting him was a petite framed girl with black, spiky hair. She seemed to be excited about something, she quickly mumbled and then it hit me. A pair of eyes that were staring back. They were almost coal-black, that didn't disturb me. His jaw line was sharp and he seemed to be a little different from the previous both, he seemed to actually be the youngest. Next to him sat a figure I recognized, Melody. Her eyes were full of worry, put on me. I didn't understand it, but the worry wasn't about me, I could tell.

"Who are they?" I managed to get out, still being under the spell of their beauty.

"The Cullens." Jessica took her part, "The biggest one is Emmett, and the blonde next to him is Rosalie. Be aware of her, she doesn't really like girls showing any attention towards her 'man'. A senior named Mia tried it out, it wasn't pretty. Next to her sits Jasper. Do you see that look on his face? He is always like that, in constant pain or something. That is Alice; she acts so weird sometimes, as if she knows what is going to happen and then is acting nonchalant about it."

Jessica then took a deep breath.

"Edward Cullen."

There was something different about her voice, the boy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, yet there was a certain curiosity in his face. There was no way he could hear us.

"He is absolutely beautiful, right? But good luck with that, Melody, the other blonde, doesn't enjoy girls communicating with her Edward. It's like he's her personal property and no one can ever touch him. Ever." It started to sound like a personal grudge; I looked at Angela with a puzzled face.

"Yes, Jessica made a move and then Melody made hers." She explained, smiling with sympathy.

"Angela, it wasn't like that. Bella, just… don't even risk your luck." She finished, watching the six figures stand up and leave the cafeteria.

"So, that means that they are together?" I continued.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen is like a match maker – dad. He and his wife, Esme, adopted all of them. I heard that she can't have children on her own, so they decided to just grab a bunch."

Jessica didn't seem to be observant with her words, she didn't analyze her thoughts and just let it all roll down her tongue.

After the bell had rung, it turned out that I and Angela had to go to the same lesson. I felt relieved as almost every class had Mike hiding in it. I told about it to Angela, she laughed and comforted me with saying,

"Don't be afraid, he's just oblivious on how to be friendly, he'll get around soon."

* * *

**A/N:** A short and slow one, changed some things about the first time seeing Cullens, because I didn't want to just copy+paste it. In future, there will be only EPov, Bpov and Mpov, as I don't want to keep on such jumping forward and back on events.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is not my mother language.

Thank you for the reviews, guys! :)

**R&R, e-cookies with Jasper smiling. **


	3. Chapter 3: Something

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns everything, but Melody is my creation. **

* * *

EPOV

The day went by, lessons just going on and off. I did not need any of this, it was just something to take the time of a vampire who couldn't sleep or grow old. How I'd love to have a normal life, get old and grumpy, but then I wouldn't have everything I had now.

When Visual Arts had passed, it was time for Social Studies. This time I was happy about the lesson, it was one of the rare ones I shared with Melody. We usually met up at the door, because neither of us wanted to go in alone. If we had a chance to make our time together longer, I was sure to take all there was. We had forever, of course, but it wasn't enough.

Today was different; I waited for her to arrive until the bell signaled the start of the lesson. Not wanting to be late, I went into the class. I shared a confused look with Alice, yet she seemed not to be worried about Melody's absence.

_She's talking to Jasper, stop looking so paranoid and sit down. _

She sent her thoughts my way, I followed her instructions. The confusion hadn't gone off of me after I had sat down, why would she need to talk to Jasper? Was it anything about my emotions or the way I had acted lately? Did she really need to ask him about my latest moods instead of talking to me?

_Edward, stop looking like you will jump out of your place. Concentrate on something, Eric looks excited; maybe you want to eavesdrop on him? _

Alice still kept messing with me; I had learned to recognize thoughts of every member of my family by now. The messy buzz of other students was only a background. I didn't spy on them, though, as I didn't wanted to know what Rose and Emmett did at the night time. I tuned in on Eric; maybe he would be able to cheer me up with his nonsense. He always had something to think about, lately it was the newest Macbook. I felt as if he was longing for it, out of all things.

_I wonder if Bella wants to hang out later, I could invite her to my house and we could play video games or something more mature… _

I immediately went off as I saw where it was going. Why was everyone so obsessed about the new girl? I had seen her face in everyone's thoughts today, everyone had thought at least something. That face seemed to be even familiar now, like I've seen it somewhere before… it hit me. Alice's vision and the girl leaning closer, I had to mentally slap myself, so I would get out of it before I started to raid other people thoughts and if they had anything on her. It was wrong.

Finally, the person who now had had a part of my thoughts entered the class.

The teacher had started his monologue long ago, he seemed to be thrown off by Melody rushing in so suddenly, but he kept silent. Every teacher knew that we could get our excuses, everyone had gotten used to our tiny absences and Carlisle or Esme always had excuses for us in ready.

_I was talking to Jasper, love. Don't be so worried, nothing could kill a vampire in a school like this, except for Mike Newton in his heat. _

I had to chuckle, Melody always played nice with those who drove her crazy. He had indeed pushed her buttons too far by trying to act as the world's number one womanizer, flirting with no success and in the end, slapping Melody's butt. Then I launched myself at him, scaring him so he would not do it again. It wasn't natural for me to act in that nature, but I made Emmett proud. All he got was a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"Why were you talking to him?" I asked.

_I felt concerned, you probably know the new girl, right? Well, her scent is something and as Jasper is our newest vegetarian, I was worried about him getting nervous around her. That would cause us some serious issues, like him biting her and then we would have to move. Of course, at first he did not take it well, he thought I was over-reacting… but then she innocently walked by us. You should have seen it, Jasper suddenly stiffened and I had to remind him about what was important to us. Sorry I kept you waiting and did not tell you earlier, though. _

"It's okay, you had a great purpose. I'm happy that you support him, in away." I smiled, trying to sound as honest as I could. In addition, I could swear, I heard Alice snicker.

I brushed Melody's cheek with my finger, not minding the pixie that was currently making me irritated.

_If I could blush, I'd do it now. _

I had to chuckle again, that attracted the attention of the teacher, but, as I said before, he tried not to notice us. We knew the answers and we knew what was coming next, we did nothing wrong. Alice did love throwing some mistakes in her tests; she said it was for pure fun, so she could to seem 'normal' among the other students.

When the lesson ended, we headed for lunch.

I was hand in hand with Melody; we were the last to go, as we wanted to share a kiss before entering the chaos. It was also our stage; all of us put various foods on our plates. We played with the food on them, so that people would think we ate at least something.

After we took our seats, Alice started to sing in her thoughts again.

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea…? Edward, do you know who? _

I shuddered, why of all things it had to be SpongeBob? However, I didn't ask her what it meant, she knew I wanted to, so a smug grin decorated her lips. We continued on playing with our food, as students passed by. Some of them threw us their looks, their thoughts revolving around our plates. Silly humans.

"Edward Cullen." I shuffled, who was calling me? I looked around our table, no one had said a word and their thoughts were going around various subjects. Melody – her shopping trip with Rose, Alice – SpongeBob theme song, Jasper – calming himself with memories from the Civil War, Emmett – baseball and when we would be able to play it again, Rosalie – her nails. Sometimes my family was pure entertainment.

"Edward, in about five seconds Bella will be looking at you." Alice stated. I turned my head in the way she was looking.

That girl who had haunted my head for about 4 hours was now there, sitting at the table with other students, her eyes on me. I tried focusing on her thoughts; there was nothing, blank space. It was her eyes that held some kind of sympathy for my family… or me.

_Why is Edward suddenly staring at us, he looks interested? Maybe he will finally dump Melody and go out with me? It would be actually nice of him to realize how Melody is no match, she is beautiful, but they don't fit together. I'm the one he really needs, somebody who cares, but allows him to be friendly with girls. _

About some things, Jessica was right, Melody did control me when it came to girls, but it was better for her. I doubt she wanted to die from my venom, well; I would not be surprised if she did. I did not understand how the girls could see their prince on a white horse in me while I was a monster, launching myself on a grizzly bear's neck.

_What does she want? If she starts to hit on you, I won't be surprised. _

Melody thought, looking at her, but she was full of worries about whether this puppy should be scared away, too. I squeezed her hand, calming her down.

"There's no need to be like that, Melody, I promise that she won't get near me. I won't let her, not after what you told me."

"What did she tell you?" Alice shot in.

She rarely directed her words towards Melody, so they always 'communicated' through me. Sometimes Mel did snap and take the conversation on her hands. Yes, the cold war was going on for all these years, I just held at the hope of them being closer after the wedding. Alice was happy if she could plan events, and my wedding was the one important to her now. Another hope was that she would not over do it, as she had done with Rose's weddings.

_I hope that she is not talking behind Bella's back, Edward. _

She narrowed her eyes at me. I felt the astonishment washing over me.

"I wasn't saying anything bad; I just explained Edward that Isabella's scent is stronger than the usual we encounter. I want us to be safe, when will you understand that you are a part my family, too. I don't wish you bad, Alice."

I tried not to catch Melody's, nor Alice's thoughts now, as I didn't want to take a part in this. They both were important to me, I didn't want to pick a side and receive the ultimatum.

Instead, I focused on Jessica. She had explained the newbie everything she had to know about us. Another frightened person in our account, I suspected, score!

Someone at our table spoke; I shifted my attention back to it.

"Alice it would be nice if you finally took Melody in, it's getting annoying." Rosalie joined the conversation; she had taken Melody's side.

Sometimes Alice did leave the wrong impression and her thoughts were rarely nice towards Melody. On the other hand, I did feel her concern, too. She was my sister, I had known her for years, and I was familiar with every one of her peeves.

"Okay, cats." Emmett interrupted, grinning. He enjoyed girls being, well, girls.

"You can talk about it at home, but now, it's better we go. People are getting surprised about us talking to each other."

Emmett was always the one to ease the tension; he also was immature and childish. He knew what to throw in if something went wrong.

Thinking that Emmett's suggestion was the best one, we all stood up from our chairs and after throwing our plates out, left the café.

"_So, that means that they are together?"_

"Girlfriend got the memo." Emmett laughed at the last phrase we heard before completely leaving. If we wanted, we could even hear their heartbeats, but it wasn't necessary.

Alice threw him a look; she had quite the mood swings apparently.

I parted my ways with them, as I had to go to biology, Mr. Banner already in the class. They all had the Arts class, Health or Mathematics, no one ever accompanied me and I was fine with sitting alone.

I watched Angela enter, she had the new girl by her side and then it hit me. My throat burned, I grabbed the table to control the sudden impulse to kill. To bite a human, to taste the blood of the person that was causing this pain in me. The struggle had me under its spell, I did not feel any other emotions that the will to do anything, so I could taste the blood. It was Bella, Melody was more than right about her scent. My eyes widened, I understood, she would have to sit next to me. The classroom was filled, maybe she would have liked to sit next to Angela and I could sit with Ben? That would not really keep me away, and hearing her voice wouldn't ease my pain, it would make my battle even worse.

As she sat down, I backed away. She blushed, obviously, not understanding how close she was to someone who could kill her with a simple move. Mr. Banner started to explain the subject and that was when I found myself plotting ways how to lure her away. I could ask her notes, lead her to her locker and then act as if I had forgotten something in the class, asking her to come with me. Bella would agree, wouldn't she? But everyone would've seen her entering it with me, people would hear if she started to yell by my mistake of not holding her mouth closed. I had to wait until no one was following her, maybe I should follow to her house and then I would do it? She wouldn't be in pain, as I would drain her until the final drop of blood fell in my mouth and her screaming for help echoed in the walls of her room.

I remembered Carlisle, if I did this, I would put all of them under danger. Someone would notice, I reminded myself. Trying to calm myself, I noticed the look on her eyes. She was scared, I had done that to her. The monster in me was probably dancing in my eyes, showing him off to her innocent eyes. Isabella didn't suspect anything, did she? I questioned myself to turn away from her; Bella kept looking at me now and then through the curtain of her chestnut, or was it auburn, hair. I tried to ignore the strawberry scent which had filled my lungs, I knew I had to breath, be _normal_. God, what did even normal mean now?!

_3, 2, 1._

I thought before the bell rang and hurried out the classroom. I needed a fresh breath; I didn't care if someone noticed me moving in an unnatural speed. I needed to get out of the place before I did something truly awful. I would never come back, I wouldn't risk everything that Carlisle had done so we would feel somewhat home. He hoped we could live here for more than a while, he hoped that no one would notice us not getting old. In our previous locations, people had indeed gotten suspicious over our looks. There was no chance of us staying here for forever, so Melody and I would wait until they were ready to leave and meet up with them at our new home.

I hated myself for being so weak, even Jasper wouldn't have reacted this way. I bet, Emmett would get the kick out of this. I was always the one who had no trouble with resisting blood, I had killed way too many before and I was far from going back to the blood lust. Giving up was not made for me, yet now it seemed okay just to go away and take Melody with me, as I needed someone who was my family to keep me sane. Someone who could tell me not to go back to school and kill the girl.

It didn't feel right just running away, so I spent the time sitting in my car, waiting for them to arrive. They had two lessons left, but for me, two lessons were almost like two minutes. Finally, they came.

"Edward, don't do this." Alice pleaded, as she got in the back seat, Jasper next to her and Melody took the front passenger's seat.

"Alice, do you know that I could've killed her, I don't want to live like that. It wears me out and after a while, I might lust after the blood of others, too."

"What happened?" I had forgotten about Melody.

"We're moving." I coldly stated, starting the engine.

"Moving? Edward, I can tell that you're struggling with dilemma, you're not sure about it." Jasper piped up.

They all threw their thoughts at me, I was close to yelling at them. It was my choice; I could not just take the challenge, get some guts and keep on being here. I was not able to guarantee that I wouldn't break.

"Jasper, I and Melody are moving. It's all I can say for now."

"Edward, we can't just move, we're attending school and it will be weird to just disappear. What is it about, anyway?"

She had questions; unfortunately, I didn't know how to give her proper answers.

"Isabella Swan." Alice was first to talk.

Melody was confused, but she kept her nature.

"So, can't you just kill her? One human, it's not that much, Carlisle would forgive you and we would continue on with our lives."

If looks could kill, then Alice would've broken the rearview mirror by now. She didn't like the way Melody was thinking, but she did know that Melody became a vegetarian just when she found me, so she was like a mini version of Jasper. She did have the will power, though.

"It's not like that; it's not easy to kill someone so noticeable." I explained.

"Edward, you could switch classes." Alice suggested.

She had seen my ways of killing Bella in her head, but she said nothing.

"You know that whenever she'll walk by, whenever wind blows her hair near me, I won't be able to control myself." I hesitated with words.

Now I was showing how feeble I was.

"Alright, then I'll let Tanya know about our visit." Melody cheered up; I remember her sister and her family. The Denali clan, all of them had put moves on me prior, she was the one who got through the shell.

Staying with her family didn't seem as such an bad idea.

I drove in the illegal speed, as fast as I could. We were home faster than we got to school in the morning. As I pulled up, I looked at the house. My home that I was leaving because of a human. Didn't that sound ridiculous? Nevertheless, I had to keep everyone safe, I couldn't betray them just because I wanted to bite something.

"You'll come back, Edward." Alice whispered, and then she got out of the car.

Not waiting for any of us, she entered the house.

When I entered the living room, I heard Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts, it wasn't my goal to hurt them, but I had done it, too. They were waiting for me, taken aback by what they had heard from Alice.

_Edward, how sure you're about it. _

_Son, you know that we will support you at any decision you make, just be sure that it's the one you want. _

That was the thing about both of them, their thoughts came together, in the end. They were made for each other, I had never seen two people being so similar and clicking together that well. Esme was younger than I was in vampire years; Carlisle had found her after he had turned me a vampire. I always felt as if she was my real mother; the resemblance was surreal in both looks vise and the character. By now, I hadn't have many memories of her left. I did write them down occasionally, but it was hard to keep it all together. I felt guilty, but I could not control my memory.

"Carlisle, I am sure. There's no need for the both of you to look so afraid of me, I will be fine." I told to them, going up the stairs.

Luckily, they both couldn't read my mind or feel what I felt.

I had thought of taking some things with me, but there in front of me stood Melody, a bag already packed. I anxiously looked her, almost laughing at my idiotic self – I hadn't asked if this was what she wanted.

"Melody, do you even want to go? I don't want to push you." I murmured, she brought herself closer to me and hugged me.

"Edward, you know I'll go to wherever you want me to as long as I go with you." she whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek, then my lips.

"And you know that I am always happy to see my family, I miss them." She purred.

Melody was good at distracting; I pulled myself back, rubbing my eyes. The pair of chocolate brown eyes and the purely curious look stared at me. Could vampires go mental?

"Can we leave?" I asked her. She nodded.

I took the small bag and went down the stairs, hand in hand with her.

"Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper… we're leaving." I stated, trying to sound as if I was sure about what I was doing. I had made a decision; all I had to do was to believe in it myself.

Esme hugged me, while the three of them stared. That was all they did, stare. They didn't believe it, their thoughts revolved around the fact that I had been taken away by a scent, when I had encountered so many of them before. It was impossible for me to be this weak. They would explain this to Emmett later, Rose would hate the fact that she would have to lose one of her 'let's go shopping' friends.

"You'll come back."

MPOV

Six days had passed; all of them had been a mess. It was a mess for Edward, but it affected me too. I was happy to be with my sisters, they all had so much to tell me. For example, that they had taken a liking for men who were humans and that they no longer killed the innocent, they had become vegetarians eventually. I didn't notice that earlier, in the past, when we had met for a short amount of time. That made me happy, because then I didn't have to fight with myself when I visited, as sometimes they had had the human's blood lingering on their skins. Earlier it could drive me crazy, it made the lust rise and I felt pathetic. I understood Edward; I knew what I had felt was his feelings multiplied by ten. I felt sorry, I was worried, yet he didn't want to tell me anything. Sometimes, when we talked at night, he just spaced out. He wasn't there.

I told about my concerns to Tanya, as she was the closest one to me and I trusted her not to judge Edward or me. My family loved him, but the first liking had been lust for his beauty. I knew it and I felt that Tanya was the one who had had the least of the feelings, so I turned to her. She promised she would talk to him, as I was the 'shy' one out of the family and I didn't know what to do. Tanya was there for me.

"Melody…" a soft, familiar voice spoke.

For the last hour I had been sitting in my room, thinking. Thoughts were messing my head, but I wasn't sure if I should hide them around him. I wanted him to know that I cared.

I looked at the owner of the voice. Edward was here, standing next to me. The last days he had been looking worse and worse.

"Thanks for that." He chuckled, but it wasn't joyful. We both knew how he suffered, we all saw it and he wasn't oblivious either.

"I'm going to hunt, are you coming?" he cut the silence.

"No, I did that yesterday." I whispered.

He was so wrapped up in thinking about this human, he didn't even notice me anymore. I stood up to leave the room, he pulled me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"You know that I'm sorry for doing this to you."

I nodded, not saying a word. If Edward wanted, he could read my mind.

_You're not here anymore, you're back in Forks, searching for her, aren't you? _

In some sick, twisted way, I was jealous. He abruptly stopped my trail of thoughts by kissing me. Edward had put all of his passion in it, but I wondered, when kissing me, did he think of how he bite her? He sucked my lower lip, I moaned. But as I got into it, he pulled away, nervousness returning in his eyes.

"I should go before I get too hungry."

It was all he said before he leaped out of the window and disappeared in the woods.

Was I the one whose life he feared? It was ridiculous, he couldn't kill me either way, yet he was acting like I was some fragile little human, like I was her…. it downed on me, but I didn't accept the thought. Not now, I would see how the talk with Tanya went and then I would make my assumptions, I told to myself.

The night passed, at about 5am Tanya stormed into my room. She looked sad, yet happy. That confused me.

"You're going back, Melody. Edward has decided it." She explained her diverse emotions. I could tell that she didn't want me to leave so fast.

I decided to be direct, no secrets and lies. No beating around the bush.

"Tanya, do you need me around?"

"It's not that I NEED you, it would just be fun if someone else stayed here. Kate has been driving me up the walls lately, speaking about some human guy she met."

Tanya chuckled, I softly smiled. Before I could answer, Edward entered the room, he looked lost and yet the flame in his topaz eyes was back. He grinned at me, then Tanya.

"So, you've heard the good news yet?" he asked, putting his arm around me.

"Yes, and I was thinking… about staying here for a while." I stated, like he wouldn't have heard my thoughts now.

Tanya got lost in her excitement, so lost that she clapped her hands. I threw a look at her.

"What, it's just nice to see you again." She explained, grinning from ear to ear.

Even looking so silly, she was still beautiful. I didn't doubt that out of us all, she was the prettiest sister.

"Edward, I hope it's not making it worse." I mumbled, seeing that the vampire beside me had suddenly stiffened.

"No, as long as you promise to come back."

"I promise to, you know that I wouldn't leave you." I answered, his eyes were searching for something. On the other hand, he might be trying to tune out.

He didn't want to hear my thoughts, did he? I switched the debate in me and strictly told myself to say, not leap after him.

Tanya felt where this was going, so she left me alone with Edward. I didn't understand, did he need me so I would keep him down in Forks? I didn't think that I was such an good distraction.

"I scared you off, didn't I?"

"Edward, stop talking rubbish. I want to spend some quality time with my family; I haven't properly seen them for years. The short visits do not count." I explained.

The way I had chopped my words out, obviously amused him.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Now that you've done it, you should leave. Otherwise you'll be late for school."

Edward laughed, then I saw him stiffen, he probably had remembered the scent that he would have to encounter.

"You won't hurt her; otherwise I'll be disappointed in you for being so weak, love."

I tried to assure him, even though I did not care for the human. All I cared was my life and the Cullens not having to face difficulties. If I had my way, I was sure, Isabella wouldn't exist. Luckily for me, I hid these thoughts from him, I didn't want Edward to sink into scourging himself.

We said our last words and I once again watched him disappear. I didn't spend my time wishing for him to come back and make me come along, I was sure now. And I would return to Forks after a week either way. There was nothing to miss, Alice was probably going wild when she saw these happenings in her visions. Her stupid, stupid visions.

I had no time to wallow in my thoughts, as Tanya, hearing Edward leave, had come up and dragged me down. Finally, some girl time not a suffering vampire. I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REWIEVS! YOU SURPRISED ME. and now I'm acting like a happy, bouncing Alice. :)  
**

**the story is finally moving somewhere, as you see, everything was really rushed. there will be no emotions from Bella on Edward's absence, as you know her feelings already.**

**for those who have read Midnight Sun, this might seem weak, but again, I didn't want to do the copy+paste thing. **


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except for Melody. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV 

I felt bad for leaving her alone, but it was her choice. I didn't want to pressure her, I didn't want to appear as the bad guy. The situation I had pulled everyone in was awful enough. Instead of running away, I decided to face my 'fears'. I took the challenge, as Tanya had told me, she was reasonable. That girl always had seen through me, like I was something she'd known for a while. I know that I crushed her dreams when I fell for Melody; I know I ruined her, but now Tanya seemed to be happy. If she was happy, there was no reason for me to be so judgmental, yet I couldn't stop myself. I always made these mistakes that I'd either think over after I've done it or just become paranoid. No one could stand being around me at those times. That's why I sucked myself in and let only the surface be seen, when something like that happened. I also knew that now my family wouldn't let me duck and cover, not after the show I had put on.

While I was running through the forest and hills, I was thinking about everything I had to do and what I had to be aware of. Isabella, I had took quite a liking towards her, but I couldn't risk her life just be next to her. I wondered, what was she doing and did she notice my absence? I doubted, as Bella had had a crowd of friends around her the last time I saw her. Last time when I saw her, she had that look on her face, I wasn't able to erase from my mind. Was I obsessed? All I knew that Melody was away and there was rarely anyone who could stop me if I started to talk to her… I weighted the options; I might just go off by being polite. Moreover, I surely had to know if her thoughts were hidden from me, maybe it was just a spur of a moment thing that I hadn't noticed.

I approached my home, looking at the white building, it had never seemed to be so inviting. As I came through the door, I felt something slam into me. Alice.

"YOU CAME BACK, I TOLD YOU SO!" she screamed at me with double emotions in her voice, while hitting me with her fists.

She had her strengths, but Alice was not able to injure me. I carefully detached her and put her down, shyly smiling. I didn't know what to expect, was she ready to kick my ass and tell me what a sucker I was?

_You had made this decision before you left, I saw it, so no hard feelings. I'm trying to be honest here. _

"Edward," Esme appeared right in front of me, smiling at Alice's outbursts, "I'm glad you came home. We missed you."

"And now we really have to go school, so take your books. We'll wait for you by your car." Alice chirped up, pushing me towards the stairs. Correction, she WAS strong.

_By the way, Edward, I really deserve a new car. ASAP, brother._

Esme laughed at Alice's enthusiasm once more, and then she left to phone Carlisle, I heard that in her thoughts. He would be happy, he had always had faith in me and the decisions I made.

I went up the stairs, collected my things and, in the vampire speed, went down the stairs to the garage. They were ALL there. Rosalie was smirking at me, Emmett wasn't feeling so generous. Jasper was looking like he was tortured, his thoughts incoherent and his face black. We were causing this with our emotions, I felt sorry for him.

"So, where's Melody?" Rose snapped.

"She decided to spend some time with her family, she'll be back in time for the manicure appointment, don't worry." I answered her, not wanting to slip into details.

"You know the thing you're doing… it's really wrong?" Emmett stood by Rose's side, holding her hand.

His eyes were all on me, he wasn't happy about my return. Especially, when I appeared without Melody. It made him think that I'd dumped her.

"Emmett, be reasonable. I didn't dump her for Isabella, I love Melody. What evidence you want?"

I wasn't into the whole 'this is wrong, Edward' thing.

"Alright, I believe you, but I do hope that you're sure about your words. You are not made to be a womanizer, Edward. Don't try to act like one, she's human." He continued his rant, I growled at him.

Now he was the one picking a fight over nothing. I looked at Alice for help, didn't she have her visions? She could tell him that I + Bella were not a match made in heaven that it would come true. I couldn't believe my eyes when Alice shook her head.

_Edward, I'm sorry, it will happen_.

"I can promise you that it won't, can we go… NOW?"

I opened the door of my car, waiting until they got it. We could drive in one car, now that Melody wasn't here. It felt different, yet I couldn't put my finger on it… I felt like I didn't miss her. I knew I had to, but in the last days, love, it had disappeared with each time we touched. I felt like the flame was slowly being blown away by the wind, it was playing with it and it was slowly giving in. Wind was becoming stronger, it took its full strength for the final blow, I shook my head. It wasn't happening, it was my mind trying to find reasons so I would be able to get closer to Bella.

I was ridiculous.

School hadn't changed, people wore the same tired expressions and Isabella crept in only a few of their thoughts. In visual arts, when I was done with my painting, which reflected all these days, I found myself scanning them and searching for her. Where was she, what was she doing and did she say something about me not being in school. I was anxious for answers, I wanted to know what was she thinking, but I encountered nothing. Jessica's, Lauren's and Mike's thoughts were the only ones that gave me at least something. Of course, neither of them had anything neutral in mind; it was either angst, grudge or the perfect asking out proposal.

At social studies, I sat with Alice.

_You will not bite her in Biology; I don't see you doing it today at all. Remember to stay calm, don't breathe her in a lot. Maybe don't breathe at all, she might not notice and then we would be hundred percent sure. _

Was I becoming her personal Jasper when Jasper wasn't around? I let a smug smile out.

_Did I tell you? _

"Tell me what?"

_The days when you were gone, she looked lost. At first day, when we pulled up, she waited for someone by her car. I saw a vision of her confronting you, so she might ask you something today. As I had nothing to do at lunch, I listened to her conversations. Edward, that girl rarely spoke, she was spacing off all the time… _

"Alice, stop." I murmured.

I had had enough; I didn't want to hear every detail of Bella's actions, especially when Alice pictured her pained look.

Weirdly, I waited for lunch with goose bumps in my stomach. Yes, I was excited to see her, I did not know why.

When the lunch came and we had sat down, I shot a wary look at my family members. Emmett had seemed to be calmed down, probably, by Rose. I was thankful for her, though, I knew that she did not like the thought of me talking to a human. Melody was her friend, so I was sure, if I let anything go further than friends, Melody would hear. And I couldn't guarantee that her reaction would be understanding, she'd rather snap Bella in half and then have a little feast than watch her take me away. I knew that I had to decide what I wanted, but it was difficult, I felt horrible for such thoughts. The scent was too powerful to resist getting to know Isabella, yet Melody was my safety.

_Edward is back again, what a surprise. _

I heard Mike Newton, then I looked up. I was full of hope, she had to be near him, as he always followed her. My topaz eyes met up with her melting brown ones, I felt myself let out a little smile. I was filled up with interest, because I did see her lighten up. Bella smiled back and blushed, my throat was burning, I ignored it. The venom was nothing, if I could see her alive. I felt someone kick me under the table, so I switched my attention back.

"Dude, don't start to drip your venom out on the table." Emmett scowled.

"It's none of your business."

"Edward, what are you talking about, it is our business if you're deciding to put us under the danger of being exposed."

"Rosalie, save it for home, people can hear you." I answered.

I turned back to the line, hoping to meet her gaze, but I didn't. Why couldn't Jessica say something to her, so she would notice me?

"Edward Cullen at two o'clock."

Good girl.

"Oh God, what color his eyes are?" I heard Bella ask. What? Where did my eyes take a part in the situation?

"Uh oh, he seems normal. Why did you ask?"

"I don't think he… appreciates me being around."

Bella blushed once more, I had to turn away. What was she talking about?

"Well, his girlfriend isn't here; maybe he's searching for someone to put his moves on."

Jessica knew how to say the right words.

"Yeah, he'd do that."

Mike, I was ready to jump on him and teach him some sense. I would never ever do such a thing to a woman. He was the one to use them, I wasn't like that. On the other hand, was I now? Maybe, as I was trying to get closer to Isabella. It was fascination, nothing more, I reassured myself; I had to do it to myself all the time.

_Edward, we should go, don't launch yourself at Mike._

Alice had seen my decision; she was there to stop me from making a mistake.

We all stood up in the same time, perfect timing. I was sad that I had to leave that early, as I hadn't seen Isabella sit down and made myself sure that she would have the appropriate meal.

"You should stop being worried, it makes me worried and then I'm worried about Bella, too. Even when I do not imply to." Jasper said, warning me.

"Sorry, I'll wait for you in the car after the school, guys."

On Mondays they, which meant Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, had two more lessons than I did. I didn't mind waiting, I used the time for thinking.

"Don't eat anyone, Eddie."

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder, before they headed in a different direction. This time I was ready to face it, I was ready to act all human again, not showing the monster and not letting it get out. I could hold the pain inside of me, about that I was sure.

I took my place and waited for her to arrive, it didn't took long. I closed my eyes and felt her sit next to me, I didn't pull back, but I tried to take small breaths. I could feel the warm air hit me, it meant that she shuffled in her seat, uncomfortable. I opened my eyes, blinked once and looked at her. I had to say something, make her feel less startled out by my actions last week. She did remember them, probably.

"Hello." I started, unsure. She knew my name, why would I repeat it.

"You're Isabella, right?"

"Bella." She whispered, afraid.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I told her, trying to encourage her.

"I know."

Another whisper, why did she have to do it? I could almost feel the warm breath flowing from her cherry red lips, my teeth clenched. I would not think about it, I promised myself. I wouldn't start the inner fight again. I had to prove myself that I could be around her, talk to her without feelings as if I was ready to break the walls.

Before I could say anything more, Mr. Banner started the lesson. Today we had to work in pairs. We had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and then label them. I had done this a million times, I wasn't sure if Isabella had.

"Do you want me to start?" I asked her; unaware that she already had the microscope in her hands.

"Sorry," she pushed it my way, "prophase."

I took the microscope from her, lightly touching her skin. She shuddered.

"You're cold." She mumbled, obviously, embarrassed.

Her cheeks got red. I couldn't hear a single thought, it was a simple, blank space. I decided to give up, I would have to crack her open with talking to her.

"The temperature of my body is extremely low, it's a rarity." I lied, then I took a look at the next slide.

"Anaphase."

"Mind if I look?"

Bella didn't trust the confidence in my voice, I smiled a crooked smile. She blushed even more, what was wrong with her? I did admit that she looked cute, adorable even. I had never seen a human girl blush so much, and while I enjoyed, it was getting out of hand. The blood, filling her cheeks, made the venom overwhelm me. I had a love hate relationship with it.

"Anaphase, indeed." She said.

I smiled in triumph.

"You should trust me, Bella."

"I don't know you."

"True, but it's better when you don't."

I stopped at my words; I had let out more than I intended to. I looked at her, hoping that she didn't catch it.

"Why did you move to Forks?"

"My mom got re-married." She shortly explained.

That brought many possibilities in my mind, did her mother's husband abuse her? Was he violent towards Bella? Was Forks her only hope and escape? I made assumptions, but she was fast to correct me, noticing the look in my eyes.

"No, don't… don't think badly of Phil. He's a minor league baseball player and they travel around, a lot. I thought I would come here instead of worrying my mom about how I was feeling."

I could tell, she wasn't sure about this whole 'reveal yourself' thing, yet she felt comfortable talking with me. I did not need her thoughts for this.

"Me and my brothers, we play baseball too."

I didn't want her to take up the whole talking and make a monologue, I wanted to be the both, the taker and the giver.

"Really? That sounds fun."

It didn't sound like she meant it, but I couldn't continue. Mr. Banner approached us in his fastest speed, like a tornado.

"So, are you done with the assignment?" he asked, his thoughts hoping for a chance of us not being done with it.

He wanted to set me up, but he failed, as I had done this many times, I knew what the last label was and I had it written down even before he came along. I gave him my notes, smiling.

"I see you have, as the first ones, you receive the golden onion."

I flinched and turned my eyes to Isabella.

"Do you want to have it?" I asked her.

"I suppose."

I handed her the great prize, still flinching.

"You don't like onions?" she asked, I laughed.

Any food was disgusting for me; I did not like onions even in my previous years as Edward Masen. The question kept me entertained, I collected myself.

"Who likes onions, Bella, honestly?"

She understood how silly she had been and furiously blushed. Again, but I said nothing. I enjoyed her being like that, awkward and funny. I saw her look at the window, then turn away from it like she found it unpleasant.

"You don't like the rain, do you?"

"Edward, honestly, who asks about weather?" Bella mimicked me.

I chuckled.

"I just wanted to know, but I can congratulate you, you've moved to the possibly wettest place."

"Do you mind telling me why your eyes are topaz today?"

Bella didn't listen to me, instead, she decided to poke me in a corner.

"What do you mean?"

"Six days ago they were dark, almost black."

"You know, the school's lightning isn't that excellent. You must've imagined it."

"Edward, I know…"

"Just stop, please, you'll get your answers eventually; even I do hope that you won't go searching for them so eagerly."

The bell rung, I collected my things and rushed out of the class. I didn't want to explain anything to her, I felt like it would be too much or I would give her a hope. One thing I knew, she wasn't dumb and I wouldn't be able to trick her into believing me.

Isabella Swan was extremely stubborn.

I got tired of sitting in the car, so I know was leaning on it, looking at the parking lot and the students that were leaving. I saw Bella's truck, it looked painful, I wished I could fix it somehow or even, maybe, get her a new one.

My family was coming, so I decided not to revolve my thoughts around a car. I could hear their thoughts even without searching for them. Rosalie was mad at me, still. Alice was talking to Jasper about some nonsense, so they both had their thoughts on each other. Phew, lovers. Emmett reminded himself an event that had occurred at his P.E. lesson, giggling like a girl silently. I had gotten a sign from Carlisle that would allow me not to attend it.

I tuned out, watching Bella go to her truck. She was going with Jessica, before they parted, I heard Bella say, _"Just ask him yourself, I'm sure he will agree."_ Was she encouraging Jessica to do something worthy for once? When Isabella had reached her truck, she was holding back, not getting in. She took a look back, our eyes met; I didn't understand her urge to seek for me everywhere she went. Of course, by now she probably knew that I was watching her everywhere she went, too. However, I didn't want to admit it to myself, trying to escape the obvious.

It all happened suddenly.

I heard a cars anchors slamming, someone desperately trying to stop it, person's thoughts messed. There was ice on road; it was equal to no chance of stopping any car when it had gone off that way. Then I saw it, Taylor's truck was sliding all over the parking lot, in the way of where Bella stood by her car. I saw her turning around in shock, her eyes widening. Why didn't she at least try to move? From the position where I was, I could tell that she was headed for death. I had to decide fast, but there was no time. In one leap, I was next to her, grabbing her and stretching my other hand to stop the van. I almost lost the grip on Bella, as I didn't know if I had gotten her completely out of the way. I lightly pushed the van, it stopped sliding and my hand rested in a dent I had just created. I had done something that would leave an impact; I didn't know how many had seen it. I hoped none.

The crash caused me to fall on Bella, I didn't want to, but it happened. We both fell on the icy asphalt. My hand was still under her, so she suffered no damage. My eyes were wide, as were hers. I didn't know what to do, as I felt her warm body clash against mine. She was the first one to speak. I was relieved that she yanked me out of my mind, which was debating whether or not I should bite her neck.

"Edward, would y- you mind m-m-moving off of me?"

* * *

**A/N: I was pressured into writing! **

**twilighter11 - Alice LOVES to organize events, so Melody isn't pushing it on her. (: **

**Reviews make me happy, thank you for them and keep on reading & reviewing, guys. A bunch of Edward dolls, I promise that. **


	5. Chapter 5: Lamposts

**Disclaimer: As always, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I had many second thoughts about how to put this chapter together; I erased a lot and got angry with myself. That's why we will have a piece of Emmett's opinion.

After 1 cup of coffee, tons of music and desperate inspiration seek, here it goes.

* * *

EmPOV 

What was Edward doing there? Was my brother truly out of his mind, I knew that he wasn't sane all along. Now he was making a sandwich with that Swan girl, some boys or girls would have been happy to join. I didn't mind her, but I knew how Rose felt about Melody and I didn't want her to loose a friend. Alternatively, the friend to be replaced with a human. Human, which's scent drove some of us close to being insane. Even when I didn't feel overthrown by it, Bella did smell good.

I watched as Edward stepped off of her and headed our way, he didn't look back. Of course, he wouldn't when he had been so close to flat out showing everyone what we were. I felt that he was acting ridiculous, risking himself and US for someone he barely knew. The fact that certain someone smells like freesias does not mean that he has good intentions. I doubted Bella, but it was humorous watching her, as she was the clumsiest being alive.

"Edward, it was stupid."

Rosalie hissed; there was no one who would hear, as all the kids made a crowd around Isabella and Tyler. No one was in a hearing distance, so that made us a little more relaxed. I heard that somebody was calling the ambulance; someone was trying to pull Taylor out of his van.

"I couldn't let her get squished; you know that the blood would cause us trouble."

He was trying to act like the one who is not at fault, when he clearly was. Edward was trying to be the savior of the day, the long awaited hero. But if it wasn't for him and his staring eyes, who searched for Isabella, the girl might have got in her car in time and driven off before Tyler ice-skated all over the lot.

"Emmett, shut up."

He growled, because he knew that I was right. Emmett, correct answers since… ugh, I couldn't remember. Fail on my part.

"Stop lurking at my thoughts, if they're so disturbing for you."

I was ready to play the immature one, almost showing my dearly beloved brother my tongue. With all these years, we had gotten used to Edward's mood swings. He always thought of being a vampire as a bad side effect to his pretty face. I did not know how Carlisle was able to stand him after he had changed Edward, I didn't WANT to know how my brother had acted after transformation. Probably broke down crying and yelled how monstrous he was. He never saw the goods sides – being charming, fast, and strong, knowing the most coolest vampires and being able to kill some werewolves if they broke the treaty. It made me feel spectacular, when I could be powerful over the weak ones. I wasn't human, I didn't need to do all the things humans did and I had nights to learn something new, not waste them sleeping.

"I can't, when you're throwing them at me like that."

I knew that it was difficult for him, but everyone had their own difficult times. I wasn't sorry, at all, as he had brought it upon himself. It was Edward's choice, after all.

_Hear that Edward, I do not care! _

"Okay, Emmett, you have to cheer up. Otherwise, I'll have to slap him without a will to do it."

Jasper was always there with his feelings, like some PMS-ing girl. I heard Edward chuckle, then he became serious again. He furrowed his brows, thought for a while and then spit it out.

"We should head home, before they cause a riot."

We all nodded in agreement, I wasn't here for a show, because all I could think about was a video game revenge against Jasper. That manipulative piece of a vampire had won last time we played and I was ready to redeem myself.

Alice grabbed Edward by his sleeve, pleading look in her eyes. I saw where this was going and couldn't wait for Edward's reaction.

"Alice, don't, we won't visit Isabella in the hospital. Forget about it!" he snarled at her, looking disturbed. Probably one of her visions, it always was. I found it funny how everyone repaid Edward for being such a prick and reading their thoughts.

"But she's going to be my best friend!" Alice yelled in protest. Rosalie threw a look at here stating that she is officially mad. All this fuss over some human. I was tired of listening to them, as they never really made sense.

"Let's go, Rose."

I put my arm around her and lead her into the car, kissing her forehead when we sat down. I would have been up for something more inappropriate, but since it was the parking lot of the school and we had children! all around us, it would be an inconsiderate action.

"Emmett, I honestly can't wait for Melody to come back." She said to me, looking out of the window. It was quite the view, the ambulance had pulled over and took Isabella on the stretchers, Edward probably broke her limb. I had to chuckle, because she was clearly embarrassed by this. The attention she had never asked for.

"Yeah, babe, I can't either."

I was sure that we both had different reasons for such longing, as I couldn't wait for the cat fight. Melody would probably scare Isabella, yell at Edward for a while and then they would have angry make-up…

"Emmett, stop it."

Lost in my thoughts I did not notice that Edward, Alice and Jasper had taken their seats and we were now on the road, school withdrawing. I flashed him a smug smile and felt him speed up as we left Forks. The road to home was spent in complete silence; I didn't mind it as I didn't want to hear another Rosalie versus Edward fight. I was glad they kept their mouths shut.

When we pulled up, I looked at Jasper who was sitting opposite Rose.

"Bro, we have a re-match to do." I declared, getting out of the car and helping Rose, she didn't need it, but I wanted to feel as gentleman-ish as I could.

"You have my word."

He answered with a wide grin, I liked the times when he cheered up.

"But if you'll manipulate with my feelings and in some weird way make me tired, I shall not stand it."

With a laugh, I added before we entered the house and moved on to the living room.

BPOV

I was seated on a hospital bed, waiting for the doctor arrive and check me. I was fine, not a bone was broken, yet everyone had acted as if it was the happening of the century. Maybe for Forks it was, but for me, hospitals were common things, as I had been tripping and falling my whole life. Even when I was used to hospitals, I didn't like them. The smell made me dizzy, ill people all around and all these machines made me feel rather trapped. While waiting, I had called Charlie in hopes that he would pick me up. I wanted to escape this as soon as it was possible, the workers, however, had different thoughts. I hadn't seen Tyler after we were taken in the hospital, so, obviously, I was worried. His injuries weren't lethal or dangerous, yet I felt somehow guilty for what I had done. Now I had Charlie coming after me, I hoped he wasn't angry, maybe I should've called him and said that it was okay and I would be able to get home on my own? There wasn't a time where I wouldn't have seconds thoughts, I wanted to weight the options not do as my heart told me to.

All that had happened back there bewildered me. Edward was standing across the parking lot, not next to me. He had catched me and stopped the van, he had the actual strength to do it. The moment we shared when he had lay flat on me still made me blush. Why was I acting this way?

_Earth calling Bella, there's nothing with you and Edward. _

I reminded myself and saw the door opening, so I stopped making theories and asking questions. I knew I would have to confront Edward, but now I caught my breath. A doctor, looking pale and very young, entered the room. My eyes widened, he acted like he didn't notice my sudden change in the appearance. Maybe he was used to it by now, I was assured that all of the women that had been under his presence, had had the same reaction. I wondered if Esme was jealous or was she even more beautiful that he and the other Cullens were. I felt fascinated by them, because if someone placed me next to them, I would be unnoticeable. Plain and I boring with my looks, I'd blend into the background. Was it like that at school? Did the students feel like Cullens were using them just to stand out and that was the reason for the attitude that everyone dedicated them?

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." He introduced, I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"Isabella. Bella." I answered.

"I heard that you were lucky and suffered no injuries?" he continued, looking at the papers in his hands.

"Yeah, kind of. Your son, if I'm right, saved me. Out of nowhere."

He nodded in contentment, not minding my speech about Edward. Did he do that on purpose? Was he hiding something from me too, or Carlisle didn't want to talk about his family when he was at work, I thought.

"Well, I will have to check you either way. If you don't mind, follow my finger."

He checked my vision, looked at my x-ray results. I was sure that nothing was wrong, Dr. Cullen, however, had to humor me. I had heard this comment a lot before, so it was no question on what I had to answer.

"You must have fallen on your head in your childhood a lot."

"Yes, ermm, I was a clumsy kid." I muttered under my breath, blushing.

His eyes didn't look up to watch me being foolish, I was grateful.

While he filled the papers, I took my time to study his looks. He had the same pale skin, his hair was a tad bit lighter, but his eyes were the same color as Edward's had been. If they were the foster kids, why were they all so similar? It was like Carlisle had bought a catalogue and just picked all his look-alikes, the similarity confused me, because of what I had heard about them being taken in.

Looking at him, reminded me of Edward. I was sure his eyes would haunt my dreams by now, why were the colors changing? Not a second did I believe his murmuring about the lights, it was impossible. I knew that it was childish, but I seconded my thought about confronting him about every possible thing I had noticed.

"As it seems now, you're in a good condition and I think, you're good to go."

At his words, I saw a worried Charlie appear at the doorway.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

I nodded. He didn't mind the angered nurse behind him, who was obviously trying to get Charlie out of here.

"Miranda, he is allowed to be here." Doctor assured her, before turning his attention back to dad and me. Nurse disappeared in the hallway, murmuring something about people being ill with impunity. I smiled.

"Charlie, you'll have to sign some papers and then you can take her home."

"Carlisle, thank you." he answered to him, then took a glance at me, "Isabella, come, you should phone your mother, too."

"Are you serious? She's probably buying plane tickets to Forks by now."

I answered in indignation. Charlie would surely love that; she would kill him piece by piece for just letting a scratch get on me.

I got into the hallway, taking my phone from him as they had taken away all my belongings when I was brought in. I dialed Renee's number and waited for her to answer, one beep and she answered at the second. She was setting up a record.

"Bella, how are you baby? Is everything wrong? I knew I couldn't trust you to live in Forks! Do you want to come home right now? I can book you a ticket."

_Holly run on sentence. _I thought, before answering.

"Mom, yes, I'm alright. Not a scratch. And I'm not leaving Forks yet, I'll explain you in detail later, okay?"

"Are you sure, honey? It's really not a problem, we've been looking for houses in Jacksonville and…"

"Mom, stop. Enjoy your time with Phil, I'M FINE."

When Renee was panicking, there was nothing to stop her or calm her down. Sometimes she over-reacted. When I was little, I got a tiny scratch on my head; she called out of work and let me not go to the children garden for a day just so she would be sure that I'm okay. With time, as the injuries grew, Renee didn't understand that it was a common thing for me to fall, trip and be clumsy overall.

"Okay, I believe you… but if you start to feel nauseous or you get sick or…"

At that I saw Charlie coming my way and hung up, I didn't want to go through all the monologue about how I should do this and this. Especially, when he was listening. I wasn't certain about his and hers relationship, I knew they talked, but now, what was there to talk? Their troublesome daughter. Speaking of Renee, she was too much of a mom. I hoped that Phil would calm her down eventually, as I wasn't the one do it.

"How's Renee?"

Looking amused, probably because of my actions, Charlie asked.

"Stressing out, it's your fault."

I answered him, walking out to his police car. How I didn't want this to happen, me and his car and all this attention business. I got in and put my seat belt on; he looked at it with a smile.

"You know the rules."

Was he being proud now or just showing off?

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, trying not to notice the police chief in him. He and his relationship with law wasn't my business, though Charlie did try to push the 'law' on me. It sort of had gotten into my system, but it was difficult to reach the illegal speed with my truck, so it was both. Not being able to and listening to him.

"I thought about ordering pizza, Jacob and Billy are coming over. There's a game tonight."

Man and their baseball, football or whatever they were, games. It rather made me relaxed, because then I wasn't bothered. They were not women that always tried to be nice to me and try out 'let's take Bella shopping' routine. They were laid back and didn't care that much, also, they didn't ask questions either.

"They are? That's awesome, dad." I answered with a smile; I would just hide in my room for the night. I didn't want to watch the game or bother them with my presence. Charlie needed such man with man times; otherwise, I was sure, he was getting bored with me in the house. We rarely talked about serious things, it was the hi, bye and how was your day. Sometimes, at the dinner, we discussed news in Forks, but what were the news here usually? Of course, today left some serious aftermath, it was only my first week and I had gotten myself very close to death. Maybe that would bring us closer, stable our attitude towards each other, I hoped.

"Billy said that Jacob is stoked about you being in Forks."

Charlie added; that made me have second thoughts about the 'they weren't women' part. Jacob and I were child-hood friends, we had made 'mud-pies' he told me at my first day here. I thought of him as a good first friend, since I didn't know anyone else in Forks then. He was the only one, except for Angela, that had left the 'honest person' impression on me, so I was grateful for him not going all 'ew, girls!' and accepting me even after such an long time of being separated.

Billy Black was my dad's best friend, after an accident he had lost capacity to walk, but it hadn't changed him much.

"Are you both gossiping?"

I was amused, not even trying to hide it. Both of them were planning something for Jacob and I, that was purely ridiculous and out of line. I didn't come to Forks to fish a boyfriend, but the both fathers had different instinct, obviously.

"Sometimes when two old men have nothing to do, they talk." He matter-of-factly stated, turning into our drive way and parking his car behind mine, how did that get over here? I couldn't think about anyone who would do such an thing for me.

I hopped out, shutting the door and went to my car, the key was in the engine. I knew that I had had it in my bag, but oh, my bag was left on the hood of my car. Now it was in the back seat, someone was feeling generous? I knew that no one would steal it, who would? When I looked at the windshield, I noticed a note on it. I took it, unfolded it and faced the most beautiful handwriting I've ever seen. The note startled me, I didn't expect such welcoming.

_Edward told me not to do this, but I thought that you would need this tomorrow. Talk to you soon. _

_ -Alice_

_

* * *

_**A/N: thank you for reviewing and noticing my mistakes! :) I appreciate that. **

**R&R, because I NEED to know what YOU think. Yes, exactly you! **

**I'm twisting twilight a little now, hope you don't mind! **

**hearts  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Not Each Other

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, I own Melody. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE :] **

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I was up in my room, finishing homework, when I heard the doorbell ring.

_It's probably Billy and Jacob. _

I thought when Charlie opened the door, loudly greeting them both. I had the suspicion that he was trying to let me know about their arrival, because he rarely acted so loud. What he didn't know was that I was in no way up for the set-up, no BellaxJacob time, I was concerned about it.

"Bells, would you mind coming down for a minute?"

I heard him yell, it was my nickname and that meant, he really needed something from me. I rather preferred the serious Charlie, not the imaginary matchmaker. I was in no position to say no, so I shut the book, threw a disgusting look at the pizza, which I had not touched yet and headed down the stairs. They were old and creaky, no one minded fixing them. When I finally got down, I was greeted by three confused looks.

_What?_

I thought until I got it, I was wearing my old, green sweats and looked too comfortable for my own good. It was not my fault, as I didn't plan on hanging out with them, I really did prefer my own room.

Blushing, I let my hand run through my hair. Jacob broke the silence with a wide grin.

"Hi, Bella!"

And pulled me in a bone-crushing hug, I patted his back lightly. Over his shoulder I saw Charlie wink at me, Billy gave me thumbs up. I would need to have a serious conversation with Charlie later, I thought to myself, freeing myself from Jacob's grip.

"Err, yes, hi, Jake! Billy."

I smiled, coyly. I was older than he was; what were they trying to do? If it was any other guy doing such thing, Charlie would have arrested him by now, but he seemed to be pretty free-minded when it came to Black.

"Charlie, I've got the beer, show me where the TV is!" Billy said, looking at dad. Charlie pushed his wheelchair to the living room.

I did not follow them. I was not here for the game. I was waiting to make a quick run and hide into my room. Jacob was still standing close to me, I flashed him a smile.

"Aren't you here for the game?" I asked, turning around to face the stairs.

"Oh, yes…" Jacob recollected himself, following where Charlie and Billy had gone.

I mentally patted myself on the back and started going up.

_One step, two steps, three steps, four steps. _I walked, counting to myself. Unfortunately, when I was at the seventh one, I heard Charlie's voice.

"Bella, you could show Jacob your room or something!"

I tripped and felt myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for the back faces floor moment, but I did not. Someone had caught me; I opened one eye, then the other one. Jacob smiled like he had one a lottery. I, not so much. It was my red-letter day today; fate at my side was probably dying from laughing too much.

"Thank you, Jake."

I straightened up, he released me and I looked at him, his eyes were full of amusement.

"No please, so, the tour of the room? How about that?"

Did he really want it, I felt sick to my stomach. My room was my personal space, not some place to bring noisy Jacobs at. I nodded; I had to retaliate to Charlie for being there for me today and not getting angry. I still felt guilty for all of it.

"Come this way."

I walked up the stairs again, feeling him behind me. His body flashed some sort of warm waves, it made me feel relaxed. We finally reached my room, I opened the door and let him in first, he was like a little boy at a playground. I didn't know if he had been in a girl's room ever before, but now I was just waiting until he would get enough of it and get out. He, however, had different thoughts. Sighing, I closed the door behind me and went on my way to table. Jacob caught me by my wrist halfway; I was perplexed.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Your room is awesome, Bella!"

He announced, looking into my eyes. I tried not to think about where was this going, because that wasn't what I wanted. Lately, I didn't even know if anyone in this house listened to what I wanted. I felt myself blushing again, so much for trying to stay collected.

"Jacob, I think, the game is starting?"

"Why would you think that I came here for the game, Bella?"

"Well, baseball is an awesome game, it's really useful to watch and learn and…"

With every 'and' he pushed me closer to the wall, when my back finally hit it and we stopped, he changed the subject.

"I came here for you, since the day I saw you, I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

"Oh, really? Well, I have not had any problem with thinking about other things. You should try multi-tasking, it gets your mind busy and then you're all good." I tried fighting him off.

The situation I was in was awkward. I didn't want to ruin Charlie's and Billy's friendship just because his son was feeling attracted to me. I, also, did not want to give in to Jacob's harassment. I knew what he was trying to do and I hoped that somewhere in the middle of doing it, sense would be kicked in him.

"Jacob, I don't think that it's a good idea. You're younger than me and I rather see you as my friend, not something more."

My breath was becoming faster, as I tried to push him off of me. He was strong.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out." He continued on deluding my mind.

"If you don't get off me now, I will kick you in your sensitive parts." I hissed at him, the wall behind me was making my back hurt. I was basically pinned against it.

"I know that somewhere deep inside you like me too."

He leaned in for a kiss; I turned away, so he placed a sloppy one on my cheek.

"You asked for it, Jacob Black."

After a second, house was filled with a yell. He was finally away from me, lying on my floor, screaming. It might have been just my imagination, but I was sure I heard someone snicker behind my window. That was impossible, though.

"Sorry." I mumbled, hearing footsteps.

Charlie had come up, Billy wasn't able to, as he was in the wheelchair, but I heard him yell something about 'What is happening there?'

"Bella, what is this all?"

He pointed at Jacob, who was recovering. Obviously, I had more strength that I thought I had. That made me smile on the insides.

"He was forcing himself on me." I nonchalantly answered, hearing him protest in his incoherent mumbles.

"I can see it, but why all the violence, Bells?"

"Dad, don't be ridiculous now. I'd rather prefer to be left alone; can you get him out of here?" I pleaded.

In this situation, I barely felt sorry or guilty. I did what I had to do, where is the feminism? I was not some Jacob's doll to pin up against a wall and suck faces with, he was not my type and, as I had stated before, I'd rather have him as a friend than a perverted teenager.

Charlie helped Jacob get up and they both left, he told me that he would have a talk with me tomorrow; today I had to go to bed. He was in no mood for the daughter-father talk this evening and that made me feel serene. They had resumed to the game, after an hour or so, from my window, I saw the Black's leave. I had done my homework by then, so all that there was left, was to get ready for the bed.

I brushed my teeth, went into the shower, feeling the water steam down my face. It felt good, relaxing even. When I had turned water off and dried my hair, I got into my silly pajama pants and changed into another shirt, this time it was blue. While moving around the bathroom, I heard Charlie go to his room. He was probably going to bed by now, too. I didn't mind sharing the only bathroom with him, as he did everything in the mornings and rarely left it in a mess.

I got into my room and under the covers, feeling the cold sheets welcome me. It was not a trouble for me to get to sleep, but I wasn't a sound sleeper, every noise could wake me up in an instant.

That was what happened when I was deep into a dream. Edward was there, his black eyes on me repeatedly. The crash, his body colliding with mine and the look on his face. It looked like thirst, though I didn't know what that could be. My dream replayed the events of the day, again and again. Was my sub-consciousness trying to tell me something? I woke up with a loud crack; I didn't get up and turn the lights on. I stayed quiet, slowly opening my eyes. There was a figure in my room, standing and watching over me. It had the topaz eyes I had seen in my dream, but I couldn't understand it. What was it doing here, in my room?

"Who are you?"

EPOV

Shit, she had caught me. Her voice was hoarse, but in the moonlight, she looked even more beautiful. I felt the need to turn around and jump out of the window, something was holding me back. Back at the school, when the van had almost crushed her, I felt like my thirst was being eased. If I could have her so close to me, I did not lust for her blood that much. Of course, a part of me did want to feel the taste of it, but I could silence it. I was able to leave it behind me. I had watched Isabella the whole evening, sitting on a tree by her window. To my family, I had told that I'm going to hunt, that would've been only natural, after all that had happened. Carlisle had released me from my doubts, saying I did the right thing. He did warn me about her stubbornness, but I had seen that before, so that was not news to me.

I saw Bella hurt Jacob, which, mind you, smelled awful. I knew what he was turning into, so I was proud of Isabella showing the 'stars'. I felt over-protective of her, although I saw her protect herself well enough.

Now she was leaning all over her bed, closer to me. Her eyes wide, but why didn't she scream? Call for help or call this impossible? How could I explain my presence in her room, when she didn't even know what I was? The curiosity in Bella's face grew with every inch; finally, she was so close to me she could touch me. Her hand trailed from my shoulders, to my neck, to my face. I just stood still, not breathing her in. Did it even occur to her that I was able to kill her in half a second? She seemed to be oblivious, just leaning in closer. I backed myself away, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." I breathed, desperate to get out.

And so I left her, trying to wipe the moment we shared off my mind. Her scent was lingering on me; I wouldn't have an explanation ready if someone sensed it. I didn't care, because my soul felt free. I was happy for being who I was, wasn't I? Something about me drew her closer; it enchanted her to be calm when I was around. I was disgusting, my thoughts about myself abruptly changed. How would I explain this to Melody? Yes, I did remember her and what we had together. The supposed future. Rosalie would have killed me now, if she knew about this. Then again, Isabella and I, it made me care less about everything else.

I got closer to home, listening to their thoughts. They didn't suspect anything, though, when I was finally in, Alice hurried my way with the most irritated expression ever. My sister was ready to kill, no doubt.

"YOU SELFISH IDIOT." She snarled my way, trying not to scream at me.

Everyone in the house probably heard it either way, but they didn't know what was it about. Probably thought that it was about her car-in-need or something related to it. Alice, however, had her visions. She had seen me in Bella's room. I ignored her, passing by her and heading up the stairs to my room, I needed music, something that would calm me down from the sudden wave of emotions I had encountered. She followed, throwing her thoughts at me. In a different situation, I would have laughed.

_You tell me that I'm not allowed to approach Isabella, and then you do this?! How do you think it makes me feel? You're keeping me away from my future friend, Edward! _

"Alice, will you stop? It is nothing, and I still stand by my opinion, stay away."

I answered her. I had reached the door of my room now and turned around to look at the petite framed monster.

_I will talk to her. Today, the day after today and later on, Edward. After what you did tonight, you are not holding me back and having her all for yourself! _

With that, I opened my door and with no mercy, smashed it shut. Not letting her or inviting her in.

_For your pleasure, Melody is coming home tomorrow. Be happy, you prick. _

She threw at me, before stumping away angered. Alice probably went to Jasper, trying to talk him into comforting her.

I put on Debussy and waited for the sunrise. In Forks, it was rarely sunny, so with sunrise I had meant the start of the day. The moment when we go to school and live like humans again. Today, I was sure; I didn't have biology in my schedule.

I heard someone enter the room, a figure stood in front of me and I was able to pick up its thoughts. Melody had come home, now she was leaning in to my just like Bella had. She did use more force and she didn't have the curiosity or fear to hold her back.

_I heard you had some awful days. _

Melody thought, before kissing my lips. I 'awoke' from my trance, giving myself up to her. Even though I was a vampire, frozen and cold and, I winced at the thought, dead, I still needed to unleash my frustration and emotions. I was a hormonal being, after all. And I had my needs and wants. I had given up the 'chaste' thing ages ago.

She started to pull my shirt over my head; Melody had missed me quite a lot, obviously. I was in no position to say no to her, so I started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Are you sure that we have the time?" I whispered in her neck, kissing her passionately.

_We have forever. _

She giggled, that phrase got to me every time. Melody knew me better than anyone, I thought trying to banish Bella's look from my mind. She was human, I was a sick being for just thinking about being with her.

Somewhere in the house, I heard Alice growl, she, of course, saw what we were doing. In addition, she was not a little girl, so Esme didn't have to run to her and cover her eyes.

***

_What did you break this time? _

I was the last one to get to car, as I got it; there was no chance of escaping the thoughts of others. I always knew what they thought, but ALL of us knew what the others were doing when it came to having sex. It was hard to miss, as we rarely acted quiet. Awkward moments commenced, though we had learned to respect each other. Clearly, Emmett had not. I decided to ignore him and let him go on with his imagination, it was pure gold and I couldn't wait until he had the next breaking beds time with Rosalie, so I could tease him. We all did act immature at times.

Melody wasn't coming to school today, she wanted to help Esme around the garden and she had never been too fond of going to school repeatedly. She did that just because of my family, out of the reverence she felt.

_So, whom of them are you leading on? _

Alice had a more of an extraordinary thought in her head; she held her visions close to her heart. We both knew that they didn't come true always. Alice didn't want to admit it, but deep inside, I knew she knew that.

_We both know that you will leave Melody. _

She continued, I looked at the rearview mirror and in her eyes, pure spitefulness.

"Alice, would you stop that?"

"What is she doing again?" Rosalie asked, looking at Alice.

Today, the front seat spot belonged to Jasper, he had told me that he can't stand being squished next to Emmett and Rosalie, as their feelings made him want to drag Alice somewhere and… Yes, for the sake of keeping it pg13, he hadn't continued his grief.

"Edward doesn't want to admit that my visions are finally coming true!" she burst out. I wanted to sink into the seat and never come up again. Sadly, it was impossible. Rosalie coldly laughed.

"Is it about Isabella? Alice, now that Melody is back, I doubt…"

"Rose, we all know that he will give in, wait and see." Alice interrupted her.

"Judging by what he and Melody did in the morning, there's no Bella in my sight." Emmett joined in.

"Guys, would you please calm down, it's driving me mad." Jasper, too, had to voice his opinion. He was trying to spread calm waves around us, but it was not doing much.

Their thoughts and sentences were coming at me, as I was trying not to slam the car in the nearest tree. We finally turned into the parking lot, yesterday's events behind and I got out as fast as it was possible. I would have to have a session of Stanley's thoughts to get over theirs. It was a pure torture, at least for me. When I shut the door, I saw the car I wanted to see deep inside of me. She was standing against it, her eyes looking somewhere far off. In the moment when she was already turning her eyes to look at me, I looked away and heard Emmett roar in laugher.

"You suck at flirting, brother."

He patted me on the shoulder and with Rosalie by his side, went to the building six. Rosalie looked back with a warning in her eyes, yet I knew that she wouldn't tell Melody a thing. No matter how much she threatened me. Alice, however, had different plans in her head. She let go of Jasper's hand, who looked as startled as I was, and made her way to Bella.

_Watch me, Edward. _

She thought, approaching her. Alice was planning to do everything to make me angry and irritated. I couldn't let this happen, I knew that Alice would even ask Bella to sit with us at lunch, if she had the chance. I went right after her, not trying to think about whether Isabella remembered the night before. I hoped that she would blame it on a dream, because she was dreaming about me and it would be no surprise for her to imagine me. I had heard her say my name and it was the sweetest thing, it would get me through the day if it needed to.

"Bella, hi, I'm Alice!"

I cringed, the incorrigible had happened. I could swear I saw Alice bouncing from the happiness. She was excited to break my rule and talk to Bella. I looked at Bella's face, she didn't seem to be scared, she was calm and even smiled at Alice. Everyone passing by watched them both in interest; we never talked to the students without a necessity to.

"I got your car home to you, I wish we could've talked, but I didn't have the time and…"

That was what she was trying to hide from me for the whole night, when I told her not to do so. I was finally next to her, putting my hands on her shoulders and squeezing them lightly.

"Bella, sorry, my sister sometimes acts like a bizarre being." I apologized to her, seeing her eyes widen at my voice interrupting. Bella blushed; Alice flashed me a mischievous grin.

_You always fall in my trap, Edward. It's time you learn something. _

"Alice, we should go before you make Isabella uncomfortable." I assured her, trying to drag her away.

"Edward, wait!" Bella cut me off, looking at Alice and then back to me, "Alice doesn't make me feel bad, I'm thankful for her."

Alice smiled wildly, if I didn't have my hands on her shoulders, she would have sky-rocketed in the clouds. She was happy that Bella liked her and her thoughts screamed at me in triumph.

"And speaking of weird beings, I have to talk to you."

* * *

**A/N: my heart is filled with joy everytime I see my story being added to favs/put on story alert and new reviews make me as happy as Alice is when speaking to Bella! :) **

**I hope you have a good year 2009!!! **

**R&R  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Behind Every Breath

**Disclaimer: Stepehenie biiiig, I small. She owns Twilight and the characters; I'm just here for the fun. **

This is a little rushed and pulled out of me, sorry for making you wait and putting such thing out! I'll make it up. (:

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

I was aware of the thing she wanted to talk about, I knew she had about million questions about what she had seen and me. I did not know if I should fake and pretend that I didn't know what she meant or maybe I would say the truth, freak her out so she wouldn't approach me anymore. It would be easier for all of us.

Alice was still beside me, her thoughts pushing me to engage a conversation with Bella. She, of course, had already our wedding planned. I coughed seeing her thoughts about that, which had caught me off guard. My sister was truly ridiculous.

_Edward, do you like champagne color or sky blue? Color schemes are an important thing. We'll pick the music once you're both together, I don't know if she likes Debussy as much as you do. The wedding march would be a little too typical, right? _

She was ludicrous, too.

"I don't think that it is the best time, Bella." I answered, trying to wipe Alice's mind away from affecting mine. I had to keep myself together, not start to yell at her in the middle of the parking lot with everyone watching. That would be absurd, but so was Alice.

"Edward, be a man. I'm sure there's no best time for your talk." Alice hissed at me, her eyes glowing.

_Don't you DARE to run away now, suck your vampire self up and talk to her. She deserves to know, I will pack Melody's things while you're at it. _

Why was my sister to eager to push Melody away? I loved her, I wasn't sure about being in love, but I was going to marry her. There was no doubt. Alice was dishonest towards my fiancée.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm not pushing."

During our inner war, we both had forgotten about Isabella standing next to us. When we both glanced at her, she blushed. I liked when red colored her cheeks, it was easier for me to read her. I couldn't read her thoughts, but the blush signaled that she felt awkward. Bella was a mystery for me, one that fascinated me and drew me closer, unfortunately.

"Bella, I'm sure Edward wants to talk to you, too. See, he's the shy one out in the family."

Alice nudged me, before she turned around and left Isabella and me alone.

_You might need some time to talk, if anything, I'll get you passes._

I watched my sister dance away like some mad-woman, thenI faced my fear, Isabella who looked at me; her face was priceless. She had wanted to talk to me, yet now she looked like she was at loss for words. I decided to be the mature one, speaking up. Sadly, we both had decided to open our mouths in the same time, so all I got from her was 'why' while I said to her 'what'. We both shut up, Bella smiled at me uncomfortably. Now I decided to wait for her to resume, as I didn't want to make awkward more awkward. Her blushing was cute, but it caused the venom burn in my throat, not the most pleasant feeling.

"I might sound foolish, but I don't know how to put this."

I knew where it was going, the night before was still on her mind. I had to collect myself and decide if I wanted to act clueless or approve.

"Where you in my room at night?" she barely whispered, but I had caught her question.

I nodded to see her eyes widen. At least she wasn't running around, screaming and calling me a creep. Success, Edward.

"Wh—why?" Bella asked, confused.

Her voice was rising; I could hear her without my vampire power. I saw that she was trying to keep calm, keep herself together and not stress out in front of everyone. I had my reason and the answer to why, but I didn't know how awful would 'I like to watch you sleep' and 'I want to make sure you're okay' sound. For a human that has been used to everything working in order in its little world that might be quite challenging to understand and take it as it is. When I finally had gathered my thoughts together and decided what the answer would be, a familiar trail of thoughts interrupted me.

_How in the hell is Edward Cullen talking to someone like her? Isabella doesn't deserve this! And where is Melody, if she only knew this, she would've attacked Bella with no mercy. Ugh, should I act nonchalantly about him standing there? _

It was Jessica that attacked me, I heard her steps coming closer. I had no more time to explain myself to Bella, so I looked at her apologetically.

"Hi, Bella… Oh… hi, Edward!"

When she had to say my name, her voice became piercing. I blinked at her, not understaing her sudden fascination, then I returned to Isabella, as she was the one keeping my attention.

"Morning, Jessica." I took the greeting, keeping my eyes on Bella.

She looked completely thrown off, but she answered to Jessica. Isabella seemed to not judge people around her, taking only their good qualities in the account. To me it was wrong, really, she didn't know how mean Jessica's mind could get once she started seeing Bella engaging conversations with guys Jessica had fancied or did fancy. I wanted to tell her, scare Jessica away and just make it a better place for Isabella. I had to shut up the gentleman Edward screaming at me.

"I guess we'll have to talk another time." I murmured, turning away to leave.

I was in no position to talk to Isabella with Jessica's presence. She had the nerve to create rumors in no time, I wondered how Bella didn't see that side of Stanley.

_Another time?! Is he actually going to talk to her another time?! Oh my God, what does she have that I don't? _

Her thoughts cried at me; I had definitely underestimated the effect I had had on her, it still left its marks. I did leave one on every girl in Forks High. They all seemed to be sickly in love with a vampire, if only they knew what they were playing with.

Visual arts were calming, I didn't have to remember anything at all, I just drew silly colors and painted pictures. No questions asked.

BPOV

I sighed, watching him walk away. I wanted to know more, why and how did he get so close to me. Why did he leave, though that would sound so sick of me to say. He had a girlfriend; I was in no position of taking him away from Melody. I didn't want to create a triangle, either. I would just give it all up. I was sure that I could do that, wipe off Cullen and his stupid, shiny Volvo out of my mind. He had put a spell on me, I had never ever experienced such feelings for someone like him, but he was beautiful and one eyesight could astound me. I was a lovesick puppy, wasn't I?

"I wanted to ask you if it was okay if… I invited Mike to ball with me?" Jessica asked, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"Jessica, why would it not be? Sure." I smiled at her, assuring.

It took much not to roll my eyes, as I was confused, not understanding such question coming from her. She could have every boy in this school, yet she felt dependant on what I would say. How would Mike turn her down, when today she was flaunting her breasts in everyone's eyes?

"Thank you, Bella. We should go to school, though, the lesson will start soon."

I nodded and followed her. Jessica appeared to be cheering up, but I knew she had one question in her pocket that she would not damp down. She asked it when we had approached the staircase, it was wet and I was sure, icy too. Perhaps I would fall down, so the question would be left hanging in the thin air.

"So, what did Edward want from you?"

"School stuff."

I shortly answered, seeing her flinch. She didn't believe a word I said, but I didn't want to sink into deetails Words 'Edward in my bedroom' would cause a buzz. She would get a kick out of them and create a rumor to accompany them, too. Jessica understood my silence well enough; she didn't ask a single question for the whole walk to the P.E. class. Now I would have some fun, I thought to myself while cringing. P.E. class was never my favorite – I injured others and myself. In this school, I had already punched Mike with my elbow and did some minor things like getting bruises all over my legs, Charlie had laughed and then made sure I was okay. He didn't want to be attacked by Renee.

I got dressed as fast as I could and walked out, eyeing the gymnasium for any balls flying my way. None, I thought and went further to where everyone sat on the bleachers, waiting for the lesson to begin. It was only my luck when Tyler had started to play basketball with other boys near, it was only my luck when the ball flied my way and hit my head. I felt myself drowning into the darkness, the familiar nausea hitting my stomach. I felt my body contact the cold floor.

***

"How is she feeling?"

A familiar angelic voice asked. I felt a smile draw on my lips, my hand seeking for the owner of it.

"She should be coming to herself soon."

Another, not so beautiful voice answered. Where did the beautiful one go? I needed its calming tone to ease the mess my thoughts were creating.

"Bella, Isabella, wake up."

I smiled again, at the hearing of it. I should wake up, but then the voice wouldn't be pleading me, would it? Cold hands shook my shoulders, I gave up and opened my eyes rapidly, the light shone in them and I had to stitch them together once more. I blinked a few times to fix my look.

"What is this?"

I tried to pull myself up, but I felt dizzy, so I plopped down back. Cold hands caressed my cheek; I smiled feeling helpless and took one of them into my hands. The cold was pleasant.

"You got your head hit, so now you're at the nurse's office."

Angelic voice explained, I knew that voice. When I finally came to a realization, I let the hand go and felt myself blush. I decided not to open my eyes ever again. For the last minutes I had acted ridiculous; smiling, not controlling my actions and I had probably mumbled things when I was out.

"Open your eyes, Bella. I know that you're here."

I opened one eye like I had done yesterday and then the other one. Edward was looking down at me with a weak smile on his face.

"What did I say?" I muttered, straightening up and letting a hand through my hair. I felt him stiffen next to me, but I ignored it.

The dizziness was gone, I could sit without feeling as if I was about to faint once more. I never liked the feeling before fainting, you would think that I had experienced so much that I would get used to it, but I did not.

I looked around the room, nurse was gone. About a billion bottles of medicine decorated her table. Some papers, signs and liquid ammonia. She probably pulled it out on the special occasion. Me.

"Nothing much, some things about me, but I'll pretend I didn't hear them." He nonchalantly answered, looking at me.

I blushed, but decided to let it go, I didn't want to embarrass myself even more.

"How come are you here?"

"I was walking right out of my class when I saw Mike carrying you in the bridal style."

Edward chuckled at the memory.

"And I told him that I'll get you here. Of course, he didn't believe me, but I convinced him." he finished telling me, obviously enjoying himself too much.

"Okay, can I go to lessons now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I excused you from your lessons, you hit your head and there's no reason for you to attend." He answered, looking at the clock.

"Edward, how could you do that, the teachers are brutal."

I was amazed; no one would ever be able to get me out of school like that. I wondered if all of the teachers, female, jumped at him like the girls did. That would be no surprise.

"Questions, you'll give me them later. We should go." Edward told me, flashing me his crooked smile. He probably used this one when he wanted to get what he wanted.

"Where?" I avoided the 'no questions now' rule.

"You'll see, just follow me."

I did not even know him, yet he was taking me somewhere. I gave in when he looked at me with his dazzling look, I felt dizzy again.

_Too much thinking, Bella. _

I followed Edward out, walking to his car. He opened the passenger's door for me, I furrowed my brows.

"Alice will get your car home, sit."

I was holding back, looking at him unbelievingly.

"And your family?"

"The least of the things you should worry about, they'll be fine."

He rolled his eyes, as I finally sat down. In no time, he was by the wheel, starting the car. I hadn't noticed him walking around the front of the car, but that was my head acting funky. I tried to gather my thoughts together. We were driving in silence. The silence with Edward was enjoyable. He was the first one not to pressure me into talking with him, I could look at him now and then, sometimes our gazes locked and I had to look away, blushing.

We finally stopped, I took a look around.

"Forest? Edward, are you serious?"

He laughed, while I begged that I could disappear.

"You tell me that you want to talk to me, but you're afraid of going into the forest with me?" Edward asked, trying to calm himself down, "I'm not the most dangerous thing out there, you know."

The final part of the sentence he swallowed.

"What does that mean?" I asked him, opening the door of the car and getting out.

I wasn't giving him the chance to go all polite on me again, it made me feel uncomfortable when he was playing ladies-man with me. I shut the door, looking at him. Edward was already moving in the way of forest, leaving me behind. Why did he act like that; pull me out of school, and drag me to a forest I did not know of..

I crossed my arms, moving his way. Hesitating I bit my lip, but I had nothing to loose.

EPOV

Isabella could be stubborn at time. First, she goes all the way to say that she wants to talk to me. Second, when I give her the chance, she holds herself back like no other. I knew that the decision to take her to the forest would be repulsive and I would have to receive a lot of opinions from my family, my Melody, but I had to give her as much as I could. Superficially explain her what I was and show her a little of myself. I didn't know what her reaction might be, that's why chose the forest. Forest was calming, it wasn't a public school with everyone watching you curiously. Forest was my cure and the place where I came when even Carlisle couldn't give a advice worth listening to. I could get my head cleared and my thoughts placed together once more. This was the place, which I would miss when we would have to move away again. It was a part of the Forks area that was peculiar for me. No one else knew about it, Alice had seen it in her visions, but she never told anyone. She and Jasper were the only ones who were able to understand me in a way no one else could. They had their powers that could drain them, too. I was happy that I wasn't alone in this.

"Are you coming?" irritated, I asked.

"Yes, but what did that mean?"

She wasn't letting it go, I had to learn that long before the drive, but I didn't want to. I would rather pretend that she gives up half of the time she got confused by my actions or words. Possibly, that was the idiosyncrasy I liked about her. That's how they were so clashing with Melody in my mind. My love always gave up on questions, while Bella wasn't afraid to ask and show the curiosity. I knew that someone like her wouldn't give me peace, but I had noticed that Isabella didn't push it, if I showed some kind of dislike towards it.

"Questions. Later." I answered, going deeper into the forest.

If she wanted, Bella could stop and tell me to take her home. She did not; instead, she followed me through. At some times, she did trip and then I had to catch her that made her blush furiously. That led to the venom driving me crazy. I ignored it, I wouldn't kill another human. Of course, this human was a rarity; Isabella was unique, but she didn't see herself like that. She was wonderful and beautiful, yet she always acted like the insecure one. If only she took herself seriously and made her goals, Bella would be able to snap Jessica and the other girls in half. Not in the Melody way, though.

After an hour of walking and not talking, we finally reached what I wanted to. The meadow. I was not sure of how she would react now. People were allowed to have different opinions.

"This is beautiful." I heard her gasp as she entered the clearing.

I smiled; she appreciated the place, which had been my escape for all of these years.

"I know. I always come here to think." I answered, watching her curiously. She looked back.

"What?" Bella asked, coming closer to me.

"Where are your questions?" I reminded her.

"I have them, but let me prepare myself before that." She answered smiling, batting her eyelashes.

If my heart was able to pulse into my chest, it would've skipped a beat. I wasn't sure whether she was doing it on purpose or was it a natural thing of her.

"Shoot, every each one of them, Bella." I assured her, sitting down on a stem of a fallen tree.

* * *

**A/N: You don't have to R&R this chapter specifically, but IT WOULD BE NICE if you wrote your opinion on how the story should go. Anything, just spill it. **

**THANK YOU FOR ADDING TO FAVORITES AND WRITING REVIEWS!!!   
**


	8. Chapter 8: She Lion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Melody. Everything else belongs to SMeyer. **

**

* * *

  
**

MPOV

Esme had thrown me out to hunt after I had pulled weeds a little too much and completely ruined her composition. I felt sorry for her garden, but it happened every time I wanted to help someone. I failed, completely and utterly. Now I was running through the forest, trying to get my mind off where Edward was and what was he doing. It wasn't a lie, he was my oxygen, though, it sounded wrong when I did not need to breathe. Perhaps, I would call him my blood, but I didn't have blood running through my veins either… it all sounded too poetic and not made for a vampire to use. It was all human stuff.

I was ready to ambush. The deer who was oblivious to how close I was, he didn't feel the danger and showed no signs of being bothered. Suddenly, I felt the cold air being filled with a wave of scent that drove me mad. The scent belonged to a human; I believed that it would be worth hunting, because it smelled delicious. My head calculated the possibilities, it might be someone lost while hiking. I could act like I'm his savior, I'm the help he's begging for and then I would shush his screams and drink his blood. See his life flicker behind his eyes; see him pleading for the last breath and let out a yell that would echo in the woods. The feeling of it made me shiver with pleasure I sensed. I was positive that the Cullens would see my eyes crimson, but I would find a reason. I would say that he was close to death, had no other chances of living and I didn't think that Carlisle wanted another vampire to be taken in his family.

I slowly pushed myself in the direction of the scent, not controlling my body or mind. It was a chase, now the outer world was nothing and I didn't care about it. I had to catch the victim, I reminded to myself as I crouched.

I got myself so close, I could see that it was a girl, but my smell warned me; she wasn't alone. The scent was familiar, I had felt it somewhere, but I ignored it. I didn't need a distraction. I would push her down, taste her blood and then I would deal with the company of hers, no difficulties.

I was hiding when she turned her head slowly, I saw her face and I felt as if someone was strangling me. No one was near me; it was just the feeling that I felt when right next to her appeared Edward. They were talking, enjoying their solitude.

Why hadn't he heard my thoughts by now? Why didn't he get her away or did he know about how I would run into them? Was it his plot, did he want me to taste the forbidden fruit? Why was he here, when I had seen him leave for school?

I had too many questions, but I continued on watching them. Edward was so wrapped up in her; his eyes were full of an emotion I had not seen before or so I thought. The wait was painful for me; I had to see what I did not want to see, but there was no other chance. I wanted her blood.

"Why were you in my room?"

I heard Isabella ask, my eyes got wide in shock and my arms were the only ones holding me, so I wouldn't jump on her.

Of course, I wasn't able control my instinct, it was too strong for me to fight.

I had to hear his answer, I reminded myself, but the jealousy amplified my blood lust.

"I like watching you sleep."

Isabella's heart sped up.

Edward sounded honest; it threw me off so much that I gave up my tries of fighting the urge and eavesdropping on them.

In one quick leap, I had pushed Isabella on the ground; she screamed her eyes wide open, staring at me. I didn't bite, I stared back shocked about how she didn't fight me off. Surely, she wouldn't succeed, but all I heard was one yell. No more emotions signaled about how she was feeling. Bella's brown chocolate eyes didn't even water, why was she acting so unnatural? I had no time to think about it, as Edward had moved me off of her, pinning me to the ground with his strength. I had to fight him off, I had to make Isabella feel the pain I had felt the moment I heard him talking to her so beautifully. My non-beating heart was shattered, I looked at Edward, but all he did was worry about whether she was safe, taking glances back at Bella who hadn't raised from the ground yet. She laid there, taking deep breaths and calming herself. I could hear her heart racing.

"I hoped that you wouldn't do it, Melody." He growled at me.

His eyes were full of anger and the feeling of betrayal. Edward had to double-check, I wasn't the one betraying him, he was doing it to me.

"She's just a human, you wanted her blood first. I could do the dirty work." I answered, fighting his hold.

It left no impact on him; he was insensible to my strength. It made me feel weak; I was a coward that had chosen the wrong time for such action. I felt sick of myself for acting so disregarding towards the attack. I hadn't hunted a human for years. For years I could feel the blood lust pulsating in me instead of my heart, I could feel every inch of me being drawn to strangers on the street that knew nothing about who I was. They would've been my most easiest target.

"Keep your animal thoughts to yourself!" Edward indicated, I hissed at him.

I knew that my thoughts were making him lust for a human's blood, too, as I remember the last time I had had a drop of it.

"Edward, let her go. She won't."

Isabella was now standing next to us as we were still on the ground. His hands were pushing on my chest and shoulders, holding me down. I gave up fighting him, but I didn't understand how Bella could be so sure.

Didn't she know that I could snap her in half at the given moment?

"Bella, stand back, please, you have no idea of what is happening in her head."

"And you do?" she whispered, finally looking somehow frightened.

I could not escape a cold laugh, my head turning to Bella.

"He hasn't told you anything? You don't really know who we are?" I asked, still laughing at her for being so clueless.

Edward had done the right thing, not revealing us, but I couldn't care less. If I told her, the Volturi wouldn't be after me, they'd chase her down and demand for them to turn her or kill. I doubted that Edward would give into changing her, he felt too protective of humans, just like Carlisle. He would rather see her die than become a vampire. I had seen what had happened to my mother when she had a child that they didn't allow her to keep, they murdered her with no mercy. One vampire more or less, it didn't matter.

Isabella nodded at my assumption, I smirked.

"Edward, why won't you tell that you're after her blood?" I asked, curiously turning my head back to him.

"Don't listen to her, Isabella." He snapped back.

Edward's hold of me was weakening, he heard my thoughts and tried to put more strength in it, but I knew that he hadn't hunted for a while. I knew that he was weaker than I was. The hunt that I would have had today would be just because I was bored, back in Alaska Tanya and I had had enough of bears and other tidbits. We liked to play games with the minds of animals and create strategies that we could use later. I was well fed, but I knew that there was blood that I wanted - Bella's and it would be out of pure revenge. I licked my lips at the thought of it, Edward growled and I flashed him another smile.

_Go on, tell her and see her reaction. Did you think that a human would fall for you? Moreover, be sure to release me soon, it's getting tiring to lay here, your body on mine. _

"Stop, you're not a murderer."

He was trying to calm me down.

The love and passion that I had felt for him was over-shadowed by fury. I couldn't believe that someone like him could deceive me like that, I didn't think that Edward would be the one putting my heart out there and chasing after another one. The emotion that I had seen in his eyes was the one I had seen when we first met. It had taken all my common sense away and made me go after him, find him and vow that we would be together eternally. Now it was washed away like it had never happened, I felt like Edward was too little high in his standards. I acknowledged that he felt awful about himself, but what made him do this? He was acquainted to how the Denali sisters didn't like being cheated on or betrayed. Edward did known what had happened to Tanya's ex-lover who was also a vampire. That was one of the main reasons why they had chosen human males; they didn't go around so much. I was the dumb one, who went after someone so dead inside.

How silly I was for putting all of my trust in him! Giving him everything and seeing that now the sacrifice was done for nothing. God, I even had become a vegetarian.

My thoughts had made Edward weaker, he finally let me go and I stood up, facing Isabella. His hand was on my wrist, afraid that I would attempt to kill her. I didn't want to anymore, I wasn't up for it after the heart-break that was flowing over me. Realizations had hit me hard enough.

I turned my head up to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, finally understanding the damage he had done to me.

Of course, in other situation, it was supposed to be called an over-reacting creature, but I knew him far too well to ignore the bond that was created between them both in such short amount of time. It was something that no one would tear apart, even though Bella didn't see that yet.

Waves of jealousy went through my body. I hated it, I hated the position I was put in, I didn't want to see him being taken away by her. Someone so human. I was just the weak link that he had to go through to experience first love, so he would see what true love is.

"Isabella deserves to know." I answered, the urge to kill burning into my eyes.

I tried to swallow the venom down, I didn't want to fight. I was tired. Isabella took a step back when she saw my eyes. No doubt, they had to be coal black by now.

Edward finally spoke, his grip tightening as the wind blew through her hair and the strawberry scent expanded from where she was standing.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what we are?"

Bella shook her head, typical for a human. I had asked this question to my victims, they always were oblivious… the taste of their blood and the scent of it… the venom in their system. Edward had to shake me.

"I have heard some legends." She added.

Therefore, that meant her mind was not so void after all.

"Legends?" Edward asked.

_For how long will you play the game? Let it slip, she will run around and act shocked, then she'll come down. _

I felt his grasp tightening around even more.

_It hurts._

"Like old stories, my dad's friend, Billy Black, used to tell them when I visited in the summers."

Bella continued, looking startled by the fact that we, indeed, knew something.

"The Quileute legends?" I spoke, surprised.

Billy Black, the name said a lot, my direct transition would be _one of the dirty pups_.

"I don't know, he told me that there was a tribe descended from wolves that were changed into men. Then there were the 'cold ones' who they had made a treaty with when they found them hunting on their lands..." Bella recited.

We fell into silence; Isabella had found some kind of approval that the legend was real.

"You… you are cold ones?" she whispered, we both agreed in silence.

BPOV

I froze, when they approved of my theory. That could not be truth; such thing just… didn't exist. I remember everything that I had felt and the look Edward had one the first day. Melody's eyes were the same color as his had been back then, I cringed.

Billy Black never told me what exactly the cold ones were, he always ran away from my questions. He just flaunted the fact that there were 'wolves' on the lands he came from. If the cold ones existed, that would mean that the Quileute tribe was real or had been real. I was stupid for kicking Jacob like that; he would've been my source of information.

I asked them no more, everything that had happened in the last hour seemed surreal. Maybe I was dreaming, I could wake up and face the beautiful figure in my room. I would let it go, no questions and no boundaries crossed. Sadly, it was true, my back proved it by hurting from when Melody had jumped on me. She had so much strength in her body_. The cold one_, I reminded myself as I looked up to face them again. They both stood like statues, so perfect together. I didn't fit in, as I looked down on my legs.

My clothes were dusty and there was mud, how would I explain this to Charlie, if I came home to him looking like this? He would not understand, he'd call Renee and then I would be taken away. Going all the way back to Florida, because she already had to worry about me so much when I was away from her. I didn't want my mother to suffer so much because of my misfortune.

"Should I take you home?" Edward's soft voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, trying not to cry. I wouldn't show my weakness and fear, I would hold my head on my neck, not let it fall. I felt sick, sick to my stomach but it wasn't the nausea. It was just the feeling of realizing that nothing was unbelievable anymore, there was danger around me that I had not known of for my whole life.

Why did I have to take a liking to Edward? My feelings had caused world around me to tousle. I was sure, it wasn't my world only.

Edward murmured something to Melody and then let go of her. She ran away into the forest, her speed was mind-blowing. I looked at the place where she had stood, how was she capable of such speed?

It wasn't possible. I watched Edward coming closer to me.

"Close your eyes, Isabella."

He mumbled into my hair, taking me into his hands. I shivered and followed his directions without a protest. Soon after, I felt the wind blowing on my face, my hair going in all of the possible ways.

The speed made me drift into sleep, soon enough I didn't register anything else around me.

***

I was asleep, when I felt soft covers surround me. I smiled, it was the scent of my home; I was in my room, but I felt too weak to open my eyes. I would lay there for a while, enjoying the feeling of being safe.

I had to open my eyes when I felt weight being put on my bed. Groaning, I unfolded them, spotting Edward at the end of my bed. Unbelieving, I rubbed my eyes once. All that had happened previously wasn't a dream, obviously, as he was here in body and soul.

Edward glanced at me, apologetically, though his lips didn't move to say a word.

"Why are you here?" I asked, rising myself up.

He ignored my question.

"You should change your clothes; Charlie doesn't need to suspect anything." Edward told me, getting up.

I panicked.

What would I have to do? Ask him to stay? That would be stupid, but I had nothing to loose.

"Edward, stay."

I barely murmured, but I knew he had heard when he turned himself around.

"Bella, I can't. Not for long, at least, I have to talk to my family."

"You can stay for a while, can't you?"

The fascination and attraction I felt towards someone so unfamiliar was driving me crazy. I was feeling like a little girl who had seen her favorite ice cream and was not letting go of the need to get it.

He was the first one that made me feel so fearless, when I was around him, worries banished from my mind. He was my happy pill.

"I… can." He answered, contemplating.

Edward sat down, while I moved myself onto the closet. I felt like Charlie wouldn't appreciate mud being brought in the house. I did not want to make my sheets dirty, too.

"Is Melody angry?" I asked, while browsing for fresh clothes.

"No, she's just confused." Edward said. I felt his eyes on my back, burning.

He couldn't see my face, but I was smiling. A wide, idiotic grin that had no connection to what had happened earlier.

"Did I cause a lot of trouble?"

I finally found a white v-neck and took another, fresh, pair of sweat-pants. I might have sounded too cheery or happy, not afraid and worried.

"I'm not sure about it, but you did deserve to know."

He wasn't lying, I could tell by his expression. The most unbelievable thing was that I didn't know anything about him, nor what 'cold one' meant. Did they really assume that I would? I did not let my thoughts escape, though, too much information made my head spin, and I wasn't up for taking in more of it.

I went into the bathroom to get dressed; soon I came out, looking at him. Edward appeared like he hadn't moved, his eyes still on me as I approached and sat myself next to him.

"Will I see you at school?" I asked the next question, blushing and breaking away from his gaze.

"Of course, it's not like we can escape now, not like I can escape you." Edward answered, adding, "Bella, it will sound obsessive, but in the last few days I've started to feel protective of you."

I would lie if I said that it didn't make me blush. It did, I was ten shades darker than before, biting on my lip nervously. His finger stroked my cheek when he flashed me a weak smile.

I understood that he had to go, when he straightened himself up and headed for the door, was he leaving au natural style now? It was still bright outside; it couldn't be later than five o'clock. Charlie was coming home at six; I would have to make him dinner tonight. In addition, my neighbors would be stoked, seeing someone climb out of my window.

"Edward."

I started to see him stop and slightly turn his head.

"I don't want to loose you, not now."

Taking a deep breath, I finished my sentence. If he had given me his feelings, I felt as if I had to return the favor and do the same for him. We probably sounded sick, given the situation when he had a girlfriend. That made me feel guilty, but I washed it away. I would say that we were friends.

"I promise, you won't."

With one last pain filled crooked smile, that still made my heart race, he left the door isle. When I came down to make myself something to eat, Edward had already disappeared leaving nothing, but the scent of him lingering in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your thougts. Reviews are appreciated **

**Melody is not going anywhere, she likes the reviews too, it's like human's blood to her. Joking (: **

**With school starting I won't be able to update as much, but I'll try to make the chapters longer!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Honey

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. **

This is a short one, as geography and literature are kicking my butt.

* * *

BPOV

Charlie came home at six o'clock sharp. He hung his jacket on the hanger and put down his gun. I didn't like to look at it hanging by his waist, I didn't trust such things.

"Hi, dad." I called; he came into the kitchen looking glad.

I couldn't decide if it was because I was cooking or because of his work.

"How was school, Bells?" he asked, sitting down at the counter.

I decided not to tell about the accident at the gym, I put on a smile and turned to him.

"It was fine." I answered, turning back to the stove.

How much time it would take for him to know about me not attending today, at all? Mike Newton would say something to his parents, then they'd ask Charlie if I was fine. No, that wouldn't happen.

"I'm almost done with making mushroom ravioli." I added, "You're home just in time for it."

I noticed him shuffling in his seat, but I paid no more attention to it; Charlie was always eager for dinner, as he worked all day and then came home, all dependant on me by the stove. It did not make me feel as if I was working for him; it made me pleased that someone appreciated something like this. Cooking wasn't tough, I had learned the basic and much more when Renee and Phil were out of the house all the time. I decided to be less contingent on whether Renee would make something or bring home some take-away stuff. She felt relieved and I was happy that I could make her work less.

"Here you go." I said as I put the plate in front of him. He eyed me suspiciously.

"You're not eating?"

"I… I'm not hungry." I answered with a smile; I had not taken it off.

I didn't feel hungry, the nervousness from what had happened took my mind off everything, so I had forgotten about eating and now I realized I didn't want to. I excused myself and went upstairs, opening my laptop.

I opened Google and typed in the first word I remembered being mentioned when I talked to Edward and Melody.

_The Cold one. _

I took a deep breath and pressed 'search'.

MPOV

I ran through the forest, passing doers without a second look.

I hoped no one had seen me, but in the same time, it wouldn't matter now. I didn't care about the mindless humans that had their own little, tiny spaces, they were dumb creatures. I know that I was one of them years ago, but all my memories had banished. I couldn't remember that much about my family. I knew my mother was a redhead, a wonderful one, a bright person with only her good habits. In flashbacks, I could see my father, too. He was always excited about going into war, fighting for his country. One time he did not come back, my mother was devastated but I didn't let a tear touch my eyes. I rarely cried and now, I wished I hadn't wasted all the time I had to cry by not doing it. Dry sobbing, I hated it. I hated being human; but now; I hated being like this, too. Emotionless, cold, frightening, I shivered trying to place my mind on how beautiful I was, pretty girl. The people, vampires or no, had always called me like that, but what did the prettiness give if I could not even keep the one I loved next to me? It was nothing, a plain cover of what was inside of me when some plain Mary Sue was taking the love of my _forever _away.

Ignoring Esme's demand that we always enter the house using the door, I went through the window in Edward's room. Ironic how it was never mine, I never had a corner in this house to call my own. Of course, there was a guest room - yellowish walls with boring paintings.

My eyes went over the things in Edward's room, I knew that Alice would see me doing so, but I didn't care, I needed to throw out the anger I felt. First, I went to his recordings. Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy. One by one, they all greeted the trees; I heard the noise when they fell on the ground, wonderful.

"_Melody, I promise to love you. We will get married, I cannot tell you WHEN but I know that I want my eternity to be with you. We will have a wonderful forever together…"_

Edward promises went out along with them. He was a monster, I wasn't denying.

When I was done with the records, I went on with his awards, degrees and diplomas. Using my strength, I could throw shelves out, but I wanted to enjoy the every piece of it. The sweet revenge that wasn't really a revenge, it was more of… something I did to feel whole again. It didn't help, I knew it, but I did for myself as a solace.

"Melody, stop."

His cold voice entered my ears, yet he did not stop me. Edward watched me with his usual expression, which just shoved how much he didn't care. He'd rather let me destroy everything than talk or stop me, words 'stop' wasn't a way to a vampire's heart. That selfish jerk, I thought throwing out his degree of higher mathematics, how old was it?

"I care, please, stop and listen to me."

Words weren't affecting me, I continued. Finally, his hands grabbed me by my waist and put me down only when we were in the center of the room where I wasn't able to touch anything except for him. Maybe I could hurt him? I was no Bella to act like I'm the weak one. I looked him in the eye, he didn't look away, nor break the contact. We didn't even blink, it was easier for me to find the truth by looking into his eyes that using sentences to describe us and what was happening with the said 'us'. I could feel myself falling apart, yet I didn't stop.

"Listen to what."

I barely opened my lips, I wasn't up for chit chats, I'd rather rip him to shreds and never see him again.

"I'm sorry. I really am for everything that I did and will do in future, but I want you to know, no matter what is destined for Bella and me, I want you to stay. With me or simply near me, I don't want to see you leave because of me." Edward spoke up, still looking into my eyes. Was he trying to prove his point that way? It certainly wasn't working on me, I didn't believe it.

"So, you'll be using me as your decoy to get Isabella jealous?" I hissed.

"Don't be absurd! I and Bella, we're different, I don't know from where did Alice pull all her visions from, but… it's not like that." He was mumbling, that indicated that he's unsure of his words. Edward rarely did that, but now, it seemed he was lost at the crossroads, not knowing which to choose.

"I'm not good at explaining things, I want you to come down stairs and talk to my family. Well, they want you to." He added, looking at me.

He was waiting for me to make a move, but I debated.

Finally I had decided.

I broke the gaze in an instant and went down, just to be caught by Rosalie; she wrapped me in a hug. I didn't know what to do next, when she kept caressing my hair, throwing looks at Edward that was coming down the stairs, and murmuring how everything's going to be alright. Rose was my sister; I believed that if Emmett wasn't the one holding her here, she would be in Alaska by now. We were similar, both looks and character vise, separated at birth as Cullens sometimes joked. It was no trouble for us to get along, and now I could say that she, somehow, is my family.

Rosalie finally let go of me, her hand on my shoulder, I faced the family. Esme looked heartbroken, as did Carlisle. Emmett was amused by something, but I didn't want to guess what exactly was going on in his pervert mind. He always had nice things to say.

"So, you saw everything?" I whispered, not looking at anyone in particular. The painting above the loveseat was much more pleasant _Erminia Finding the Wounded Tancred_.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Emmett chuckle, he always found something to laugh about like a little boy. Sometimes it was annoying, like now, but sometimes he managed to amuse. He earned a smack from Rose, who had let go of me completely and stood next to him.

"Saw? We didn't need to, we HEARD you upstairs going on like a tornado." Emmett answered; I shot a glare at him.

Another smack from Rosalie, check. He pouted, but I knew, nothing and no one could hurt him. Emmett was invincible.

"Alice saw it in her vision and then she came to tell us." Carlisle explained, looking at me sympathetically.

Alice was always ready to tell them everything; I didn't want to know how much she had seen. Did she see me killing Bella, her blood dripping down my lips and me feeling the pleasure that was given to me by tasting a human's blood?

I nodded, accepting his words and nonchalantly searched the room for Alice. Nor she, nor Jasper was anywhere close. Of course, Jasper had a reason; not all the emotions in this room would make him happy, but Alice, she just didn't like me. Obviously, I didn't have to make a guess.

I felt Edward standing next to me; I nervously coughed and turned to Carlisle, as he had all of the answers. Always, there was no time when he would not know what I needed or wanted to talk about, and he had words to underline what he thought, too. His emotions, though, were a blank page for me. He never showed them, but I didn't demand to know.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Is it anything special? Or can I return to destroying Edward's room?" I asked, hearing Emmett snicker… and another smack from Rosalie.

They were not a boring couple.

"Melody, it would be considerate of you to tone down your temper."

I looked at him unbelievingly, how could he ask me to do this? Carlisle could might as well tell his son to tone down his blood lust that was disguised as affection. Edward silently growled, I flinched. I had forgotten about his ability.

"I know, it's hard for you to deal with such betrayal, but you have to understand. Bella's a human, it wouldn't be right for Edward to suddenly switch his skin to run off with someone like her instead of choosing you, so we hope that you both would find your way back to each other." Carlisle continued, watching both of us.

I felt that Edward was trembling, like he didn't like what he had to hear. Hearing the truth was rarely fun. Well, I did not either but I dealt with it. There were no secrets between the family and it was my time to learn it, Edward had spent centuries with them and hadn't learned it yet.

"Being with a human is not forbidden, but now, putting Bella's life under the risk is not worth the friendship or whatever they both have. I mean, you both have, Edward. It's not clever to put your relationship under danger just because you have taken a fancy for someone with blood in their veins and an irresistible scent."

"Carlisle, they have a bond." I was trying to tell it as it is.

_No secrets,_ I reminded myself.

Remembering the look Edward had in his eyes when he was looking at Bella broke my heart once again. I was ready to jump into dry sobbing once again, though I would be fine with breaking another piece of furniture or throwing more of Mozart out of the window.

"The bond can be broken." Carlisle, his voice stern, answered.

"Edward, are you willing to try once more?" Esme spoke up, eyeing him.

I did not want to hear his answer, Edward was known to be stubborn and he always took his own opinion, not listening to others. What came next was a surprise to me.

"Yes, if only Melody is taking me back."

If I had had a beating heart, then it would have skipped a heartbeat or stopped completely. His voice and how sure of his words he sounded. So strange, yet it made me realize that previously I was acting so… weird; I didn't regret it, though.

"I… have to think?" I questioned. I wanted to get out, run away, again. How stupid.

Carlisle nodded, allowing me to go. I walked to the front door, opened them and disappeared in the forest. Once again, I was running.

The wind was blowing into my long, blonde hair and face; I loved the feeling of being free and being able to clean out my mind of all the useless things. The thought of Edward knowing what is going on in my head didn't seem unappealing before, but now, it felt weird. He knew every basic thing about me, though; I was good at hiding what was going on deeper inside.

When I was sure that I am in safe distance of his hearing range, I stopped, looking around. I had not gone out of the forest, and I was not hunting, so I didn't care to which country this forest belonged. I had run for quite a while, yet I wasn't tired, I would never be. The thought filled me with delight.

"I can stop looking at your thoughts, if you want me to."

I heard his voice, but how was that possible, if I had run so far away?

"I followed you; I couldn't let you do something stupid." Edward answered to my thoughts, he was continuing on listening to them. I didn't mind, at least now.

He came out of the bushes, his pale and beautiful face that made me catch my breath when I looked at him. Just like the first day.

"Why would I do something?" I asked, frustrated.

He didn't know me at all, before I'd do something stupid to myself, I would hurt someone else.

"I don't know, but I felt as if I should come after you. I'm sorry, Melody."

He moved himself closer, now being only a step away.

"I want to be with you, it was ridiculous of me to be caught away by Bella, but I promise there's nothing more I wish for than being able to give you my love." He whispered, pleadingly.

I was ridiculous for doing so, but I gave in. I wasn't up for fights, I'd just see where this was going and then, if something went wrong again, I would finally make a move and rip Edward's head off or scare Isabella. I did not know why did I cave in, but now, it felt right to do so.

I nodded; Edward took me in his arms and held me tight.

"It's lovely that I can't crush you." he murmured, I felt a smile appearing on his lips and I couldn't resist to smile as well.

That was my upper hand when it came to Isabella and me; I wasn't some fragile little human that could die while being loved.

"But what about Bella, you gave her hope and now you'll ignore her?"

My voice was too hopeful for my own good, but I didn't care, I had what I wanted.

"I'll go to her tonight and explain it, I hope you don't mind?"

I shook my head, her face would be priceless and she would be torn tomorrow.

"The bond will be broken."

Edward promised kissing the top of my head before he started to run back home with me in his arms. I smiled; I loved when he ran because he was the fastest and it didn't make me afraid, rather thrilled. Isabella Swan would be out of our lives as if she never came. That made my smile grow wider, Edward did not comment my thoughts, he was fine with them being the way they were. It was what made Melody a Melody.

"I'm sorry about your records."

"It's okay, I didn't like Mozart much."

* * *

**A/N: thank you, you all wonderful bunch of readers! have a good week and lots of fun :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Clever Meals

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. **

**sorry for such delay, I had prophase and anaphase to learn about in Biology (o hai twilight) and I failed the test either way, so... I don't know. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I ran with Melody in my hands. It felt right, I was happy and I was trying to ignore the feeling of missing something particular with chocolate brown eyes. I hoped Bella would understand me breaking the form of friendship we had developed; she should understand that I am the trouble that might hunt her.

The house appeared, I put Melody down, smiling at her and letting my hand run through her hair. She murmured something about me being inconsiderate and ruining her haircut, I laughed and she nudged me.

When we entered the house, the others were nowhere to be seen. They probably knew that we had worked everything out by now, it wasn't hard to know and since they had experienced our relationship grow year by year, they knew that it wasn't difficult to fix.

Alice appeared, coming down the stairs in an unusual speed, it was incredibly human.

_You can stop trying to patch things up, future will happen, Edward. _

She glared at me, heading to the kitchen.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Alice."

I murmured, but I was sure, she had heard it. Anything rarely passed our hearing range. Every day I could hear the wind playing in the trees outside, birds chiming, as spring was coming close. I didn't enjoy the thaw.

Now it was evening already, as I had understood from the wall clock. It was vintage, something that Carlisle loved dearly. I found it funny; he and vintage things that held some sort of memories were even closer than Alice and her obsession over clothes.

Every one of us had our little pet peeve; mine was the opportunity to peak at their thoughts. Not an enjoyable one, I must admit. At least, not in every situation life put us in.

"What was she thinking?" Melody softly asked, holding my hand in hers.

I comfortingly smiled, rubbing her ice-cold fingers. Mine weren't better, but I knew I felt longing for someone so warm and… I flinched, throwing Bella out of my head.

"She's just irritated about… stuff." I murmured and saw her eyes widen, she knew what was I talking about and her thoughts went on how Alice doesn't like her and would rather see Melody out. I didn't like that their personalities clashed, but there was nothing to be done about it.

I sighed.

"Don't worry, more or less fifteen years and she'll get used to it."

Melody giggled, I liked when she laughed, it sounded honest and beautiful.

"Since we've put everything that just happened behind us, how about you head off to Bella and tell her everything?"

Melody asked, us still standing in the middle of the living room. I shrugged, but eventually gave in to her pleading eyes. I didn't know why was she so eager for me to go and talk to Bella; she probably wanted to get Isabella off of our backs. I didn't know if I would be capable of keeping the promise of breaking the bond, but I had to. I would not put someone so wonderful under the danger. She had had enough trouble and, I was concerned, there was more to come. My help would not be needed. I was no super-hero.

I turned around and ran out the door, headed straight in the forest. I knew that I should've taken my car, but I didn't want the chief to try to kill me on the doorstep. I had heard his thoughts the other day, when I had seen Bella punch Jacob, it wasn't very nice. He cared for his daughter, but he didn't know how to show that he did, a complicated man.

The road to her house was no secret for me. I would find it even with my eyes closed, I had memorized Bella's scent well.

I swung myself on a tree and with one jump I was in her room, her window was already opened so I found no issue to invite myself in. I looked at the room and I felt somehow frightened when I saw her sitting on her bed, staring at me blankly. Bella was beautiful, the moon light shining through her window. The light was dim, but I could see everything in the room, I didn't have so much time yesterday.

The walls were green, it was a natural color and remind me of forest. Her bedspread was violet, it made a nice contrast, but it didn't scream. Her shelves were full of books; it was anything you would wish to read if you were a girl. Some held photos and paintings, very childish ones. I believed, they were here from her childhood. Everything was simple, yet creative and well kept. There wasn't a mess, though I had been used to, as Alice had her seasonal volcanoes in her room.

And she was just sitting there, looking at me. I felt intimidated.

"I know what you are." She murmured, frowning. It was more of the 'I don't believe it frowns' than the one I expected. At first, I didn't understand what was she talking about.

"Who am I then?" I asked, taken by surprise and slightly oblivious, then my eyes flickered to her laptop. She had actually searched for what the cold one was, and there were some results. I walked closer, looking at the screen with amusement, what would it say this time? I looked at a page, it was full of history of the cold ones, types… and then there was the perfect description of my abilities.

_Fast, strong, afraid of the sunlight… _

I looked back at Bella, she hadn't made a move, but she spoke.

I could swear that she did not look frightened, not even a bit.

I listened in if Charlie was already sleeping; his snoring greeted me and I was ready for Bella to spat out anything she had on her tongue.

"A vampire."

She was now much more confident, standing up and coming closer to me. I wasn't sure of what was she trying to do, but I didn't back away, the infatuation took the control of me. I didn't know if it was the lust for her blood or the whole being.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, looking at her for an answer.

Bella shook her head, I couldn't believe it.

Did she know where was she getting herself in? This was utter nonsense, the hilarity and how stubborn she was.

"That's ridiculous."

"Why?"

She asked, her face puzzled by my reaction. I had to think something up, make her scared for once. Oh, how I would use some help of Emmett, he'd make her wet her pants or something. No, that was too cruel.

I cared for Bella, I wouldn't let him even come anywhere near her.

"I can kill you, if I wanted to, I could kill you right now. How can you not understand that?!"

I was trying to read her face, but the expression was blank, it was like she was… admiring how unnatural I was, that I was special. That crept me out, yet it held fascination. From me to her, from her to me, the bond Melody had talked about.

"You wouldn't hurt me." She murmured, sure of her words.

I looked at her in horror, remembering what Melody had said.

I had to break what we had, interrupt everything that was forming in her or my head.

"I am danger, Bella. We can't be friends, we can't… it's better if we don't talk or hang out together."

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave me."

There she was, catching me at a lie. I was a hypocrite that didn't deserve pity, if Isabella knew anything about me; she'd me terrified and would run away from me at this moment. Now, she knew nothing, this human was certain about me being a vampire, but didn't she catch that we drank human's blood? Of course, my family and I were vegetarians, no surprise there, but what if I couldn't hold the lust building in me? There would be nothing to stop me.

I didn't know how to explain it to her, so I decided to be straight and forward, no peek-a-boos and dramatic jumping around her room. Flat out explanation.

"I know, but I'm a monster. It's only a matter of time until I would hurt you."

She furrowed her brows, I believed, she was going to be stubborn once more. It was what confused me about Bella; she could be mature and immature at once.

"I would cause you pain, kill you and drink you dry, does that sound charming to you?" I asked, trying to tell her something that would make her think about the consequences.

"I trust you." she whispered before leaning in.

I knew what was coming, and weirdly enough, I did not resist. I wanted her.

Her soft, human lips brushed against mine. I could fill her shiver when it happened, no wonder there, I was cold as ice, and I was dead. How disgusting to think about it.

I placed my hands on her sides, while hers wrapped around my neck, she was standing on her tiptoes. She was balancing her on my figure, feeling secure that I would hold her. Where was her trust coming from?

I entered her mouth, to hear her moan.

She was testing me, seeing how far can she go, but that made me realize that somewhere deep down Bella was frightened. I breathed her in, but nothing happened, it was like my mind wouldn't function around the thought of wanting her blood, I wasn't plotting ways on how to take her life with me.

It was sudden, when I snapped. I felt my insides turn and my head spinning from the bloodlust I could sense in me. I had to get her off of me, before the kiss would turn in to the worst-case scenario.

I pushed her off, on the bed and took two or more steps back, taking a glance at her. She landed on it, looking startled and afraid. I had finally scared her. Maybe it would be enough.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

I had scared her by being so abrupt and she was apologizing for it? Why?

"Why are you sorry, Bella? I am the one who shouldn't be here, shouldn't be thinking about your stupid chocolate eyes and your scent that drives me mad. I don't understand how can you draw me so close, why don't you see that I am what I am and there's no changing of my being. I'm a monster, a vampire."

I talked fast, yet I made sure that she had heard me. I knew that I had to keep my voice down, because Charlie would not be pleased about the combination me+Bellas room.

I was more than a monster; I knew it. I felt something for Melody when I was attached to Bella; I was creating an unnecessary triangle. I didn't know if I should put love in there, the thought of me being in love with Bella made my head spin.

Not possible, that I was certain of.

"I shouldn't be here, and you shouldn't be talking to me."

I murmured before leaping out of her window, running home. I hoped, Alice wouldn't mention this. I was positive, in a way, I was breaking the bond.

I didn't know which; the one I had with Melody or the one with Isabella.

**BPOV**

When I watched him disappear, I stood up and shot the window with a loud bang. My stupid, chocolate eyes watched the night from my window; it was full moon.

How lovely, I thought before getting under the covers and closing my eyes forcefully. I knew I would not sleep well; my mind would overplay Edward and the things he had said, or done. The kiss made me smile like a child. It meant that he felt something. Whether it was the urge to kill me now and there, or true emotions of attraction towards me. The smiled fell from my face, when I had turned the light off and remembered everything else. He was a vampire who had a girlfriend, from what I had read, vampires rarely changed their partners. I felt fascinated by him; I liked Edward.

Before falling into the most restless sleep I have ever had, I faced the facts I was sure of. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him would kill me in an instant. Third, I felt something more than 'just friends' towards him. I wouldn't call it love, the thing that was building in me, wasn't worthy such words. As if I wasn't worth Edward, he was out of my league.

Next to Melody, I was nothing.

After I had slept for about five hours, I started my morning early. I put my happy face on and headed down stairs to fix some breakfast for both, Charlie and I. He liked having me around, I was sure he finally had the proper food, not pizza and beer 24/7 like my mom had told me before. From the hallway window, I noticed sun light coming in. I smiled; I had missed sun. Florida, that's where I felt like I belonged to, but now there was Forks and a certain vampire that would hold me here.

Everything around me was peaceful; I could hear Charlie snoring lightly up in his room. It wasn't a difficulty to hear him, he rarely closed his bedroom door. Being a police chief, he felt more secure. I didn't understand his paranoia.

I baked eggs and bacon, he liked to eat well, I had noticed. For myself I made some salad, I didn't want to feel over the top full, I didn't eat much in the mornings. I was aware that it wasn't healthy for me, but I wasn't able to stuff things down my throat. I was never good at pushing myself to eat; I ate what I felt like eating.

I put his food on Charlie's plate just as he was coming down the stairs, already fully dressed while I was hanging around in my sweats.

"Rise and shine, Bella." He said, looking much happier that he did yesterday.

Charlie never told me what he felt and what was on his mind, I didn't object. I knew what it was like, as he was just like me. I was a copy of my dad, Renee always reminded me that. Of course, the fact worried her, I could tell, but I said nothing. No mother liked when her daughter was like the man she had left, right? The only difference was that I had no luck at sports and I didn't drink beer from a can and eat unhealthy food.

"Morning, Ch- dad!" I said putting the plate in front of him; he took his seat at the end of the counter.

"I like when you cook, it's nice." He said, jumping at his food.

"Well, the stove wasn't used for ages, I felt as if had to be the first one to break it in." I answered, munching on the salad.

At the words 'break it in' Charlie shuffled in his seat, I smiled innocently. My father didn't like the bees and the birds talk, he had done it to me at age 12. I was visiting, it made me scared from him for a while, but we got over the 'awkward' and it never happened again.

Renee was better at explaining the details.

I liked to see people eat food that I had cooked, to see them appreciate it and me for doing such thing. Cooking was not difficult for me, yet they thought I was putting all of myself in it and working a lot.

Charlie was no exception.

"I hope that it's not hard for you to do it." Charlie said, cutting the bacon. The knife was dull, so he gave up and stuffed the slice into his mouth. Manners, obviously, weren't much worth here, but I said nothing.

"No, dad, it's something that I'm used to." I murmured.

"Okay, I have to say, this is excellent." I nodded, taking the compliment on my cooking skills, "and I'll be home late. Things to do."

"Is there any trouble?" I asked, concerned.

"No, it's more of the private aspect of my life. I don't know if you knew that it exists." He answered, almost blushing.

I giggled.

"Dad's got a girlfriend?" I asked, trying not to laugh at how ashamed he was looking.

"No, it's a friend, err, thing, Bells. No more questions or I'm grounding you."

"Alright, if you want to talk 'girls' you can ask me. I'm here for you."

Charlie shot me a glare, standing up. He had finished his meal; I took his plate and my bowl to wash them. The thought of him having a girl, pause, friend made me amused. I wasn't stereotypical, I wasn't stuck at one opinion at all. I knew that my parents would have another significant other in the future, that they would fall in love again. Renee did, I guess, it was Charlie's time. I did not believe the friend thing.

The thought of Charlie and what the friend was like occupied my mind while I was washing the dishes, getting dressed and brushing my teeth. However, when I got into my car and started the engine, it got a little difficult to keep my mind off the Cullens. I thought of them all being vampires, coping with it. I also had read that they do not go out in the sunlight, I watched the sky and it was dark again. I was sure, when the school is over, the rain would be already in its full bloom and I would soak through in no time. The Cullens would arrive at school and I did not know if Melody was aware of me kissing Edward.

Today I had chosen to wear a red flannel shirt, light wash jeans and moccasins. I had taken my brown shoulder bag, as the previous one didn't accompany my outfit that well. Yeah, shocker, me caring about my looks. My hair was in a ponytail, I didn't take my time to get it done right.

"Hi, Bella!"

A chipper voice greeted me when I got out of the Chevy. My eyes met Alice's; I smiled genuinely. At least she wasn't going all 'I'm a monster, stay away from me, Bella' on me and she didn't make my head spin with what she said. Well, I thought so.

"Hey, Alice, you look nice."

She, indeed, did. The Cullens probably had a closet that was as big as my entire room. They always were dressed differently. Alice had a white, light dress on accompanied with black tights and a dark cardigan with black leather jacket, wearing black boots. She looked perfect, and wasn't cold while I was tucking myself into my jacket, trying to feel somehow warm.

The weather of Forks, _lovely_.

"You do too! Edward told me that you know who we are, right?"

Alice started in no time, as we moved ourselves in the way of the school building. That meant, Edward had talked to them and said something. I felt anxious, I hoped, he didn't mention the kiss. I didn't want the Cullens to look down on me and then punish Edward. I did not want Melody to come after me like a fury.

"Yes, and I'm not afraid."

"Oh," Alice bit her lip, then smiled, "that's good then. I mean, I will not bite you. I didn't even THINK of biting you. I actually like you, really, your wonderful Bella. We'll be great friends, can't you feel it?"

"Alice, slowly, I'm just a human, after all." I pleaded, trying to catch up with her words. She was very pixie like and had her run-on sentences, too.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't thinking at all. But you do agree?"

"What?" I asked, pulling the door open. Was she having the same lesson I did? I hadn't noticed her in my art class, though I rarely looked around. I was afraid of Mike Newton's ways of trying to flirt with me.

"You and I being great friends?"

"Yes, that sounds ok." I answered, not getting why she would ask me such question.

"Our friendship has a good future, Bella." Alice became more serious, stopping.

I stopped too, glancing at her. She was bouncing in her place, she couldn't stand still and that made me smile. I didn't know why, but Alice seemed to be the positive Cullen, while the other ones where sorrowful and stuck inside of themselves. Alice made even me feel happier with the situation I was in.

"I will kill Edward if he messed anything up." I heard her murmur, then she caught herself being, obviously, too open with me, so she changed her thoughts.

"Edward will come around, Bella, you just have to wait and see!"

Alice suddenly was still, no more bouncing, as if she wasn't here and her thoughts were somewhere else. In her happy place.

"Okay, I have to run, bye!"

With a loud squeak, Alice turned around and excited the building we were in.

Why had she followed me? In addition, mostly, why had she talked about Edward in such way as if she knew his actions?

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! and you adding it to favorites, alert or adding me as your favorite author. **

**excuse my spelling mistakes, it's 12:35AM and I'm waking up after 7 hours to go to school = brain is not functioning at the moment.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Strangers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV**

I escaped the building, jumping down the stairs three steps at once. The vision I had saw made me abandon Bella and, probably, make her confused, but I would just blame it on my brother, later. Jasper was nowhere near; I saw him making a decision of playing dare and dare with Emmett. That wouldn't end well, would it? However, I didn't have the time to pace around those two, I had to find Edward in hopes that Melody wouldn't be all over him. They weren't attached to each other like I was to Jasper, as Rosalie was to Emmett. It was completely different. Even when they moved in the same time there was some shield making it look unrealistic, not like it's meant to be. I could not allow Edward to see my thoughts, so whenever he came around, I thought about clothes. I heard there was a new shop opening in Port Angeles and I had to be there. He thought that my world revolved around clothes. Psshh, nonsense!

Alright, a little.

I skipped over the parking lot, making my way to the building where the Art's class was. I had the lesson with Edward, as we had arranged our schedules. He was already there, known to what was on my mind.

"I saw the vision, you can't be serious, Edward!"

'_Bella we can't be friends. Ever. With every word and sentence we share, you just get closer to death. Do you really think I want to put you in danger? I would prefer if you did not speak to me, or my family. Just forget about the things you know and don't try to dig deeper. It's not worth it, your life can't depend on us, on me. I'm a monster, a bad person, what can I do to make you realize it for once?'_

I murmured when I had sat down in the place next to him. He crooked his eyebrows, speaking.

"Alice, are you as obstinate as Isabella, too?" Edward asked, watching my face.

How I hated when he got all fatherly on me. That was Carlisle's role and he was much better at it than Edward was.

"I'm not stubborn, and don't call my friend like that, can't you see that it's just the destiny doing it what it has to do?"

"Yes, but I might accidentally kill her. And I made a promise to Melody, I'll marry her."

Edward was hung up on his wedding, but I was planning it, so if I wanted to, I could create a fiasco. Of course, I had my best intentions, as I still loved Edward. He was my brother, and if Melody was what he wanted, I would be fine with it.

It wouldn't last long, either way.

We both spoke quietly; a human would not be able to catch up to what we were saying. If they heard some noises, they would blame on the weather outside. Thinking of weather, I looked outside. It was raining; I could foresee mud and my shoes getting ruined. I cringed at the thought; they were my favorite pair. In addition, this was the third pair of these shoes this week. It wasn't about the money, it was about how I lost the things I liked. I could walk barefoot to the car… I remember that I had to return to Edward and his 'I'm a monster' ways, which were completely untrue and ridiculous.

"I saw you kill her only on the first day, there haven't been visions about the subject. Not one, so would you please calm down and be friendly? Melody, tell her it's a friendship, it's not like you and Bella share something… yet!"

My brother was flat out oblivious.

"I will not risk the life we have or hers. You too, Alice, should forget about it and let it go. This conversation is over." Edward announced.

We spent the rest of the lesson in silence; I did not mind throwing looks at him. I was angry at him, but I knew that he would talk to Carlisle tonight. And the talk would set things straight. How I loved my visions, they always prepared be for Edward's shenanigans and times when he acted so utterly ridiculous.

When the bell rung, Edward deserted the classroom first. I winced.

_Way to be inconspicuous. _

I thought before joining the mass that flowed through the door.

**BPOV**

The day was slow. My mind wasn't so slow, though. I spent the time spacing out, thinking about the Cullens and what was so fascinating about them. I knew about them being vampires, I did not know what were they powers and what they could do. The one thing I didn't understand the most, was why was I attracted to Edward, and how come he had shoved some feelings towards me. I was the plain mary jane, the one people usually over-look and now, suddenly, I was thrown in a school with kids who knew about my existence. I preferred being invisible, now it was impossible. The third week in the school was coming close and people hadn't gotten used to me.

Or I was nowhere close to being used to their attitude towards me. The attention was excruciating.

I was about to head off to the building where Health class was held. The next break would be lunch; I had made plans to accompany Angela when she was going to the library. I would eat later, as I didn't enjoy the school's food a lot. Today I was escaping Jessica's babble too, when Lauren and she were together, they created the most unthinkable things.

"Lovely."

I muttered under my breath, noticing that it's raining outside. I took my jacket out of my bag and put it on, pulling the hood up. The weather of Forks wasn't growing on me, it was actually irritating me. It could change every five minutes and I would have not been surprised if it started to snow somewhere in the middle of the day.

"You're not liking the weather, are you?"

I heard someone state matter of factly behind my back, as I was about to push the door open and make a quick run to the other building. Did he have a class here? I thought, captivated by the voice. I knew who the owner was.

I turned around, hesitating. I was right, Edward all in his glory. There were droplets of water in his hair, his face perfect and untouched; he did not seem to mind the rain. Of course, he was an ice cold vampire faced Adonis.

"No, I do not." I answered, waiting if he had anything to say.

I rarely understood what he wanted, it seemed like something or someone was holding him back from me, sometimes. However, the other times we talked, I could sense that he was drawing himself closer to me, as if Edward was fighting two sides of him. Having an inner battle or a debate.

_He would not hurt me._

I assured myself, looking him into the eye. Wrong move, I gulped. They were black, like they had been on the first day. Terrifying coal black was filling his eyes.

"I have to talk to you, do you have some time?"

I thought about how worth it would be to ditch Health. I had promised Charlie that I wouldn't, but did it matter now? The person whose mood was changing even faster that the weather in Forks, was speaking to me.

I was curious; I wished I had not been.

"I think so."

"Let's go then." Edward answered, holding the door open.

"I would prefer if you hurried up, Eric is thinking of asking you to the ball."

He chuckled, and I went out in the rain. It was ice cold; I shivered.

"How can you know what Eric thinks?" I asked, but I got no answer. Edward ignored my question. I was tired of boys thinking that I would like to go to the ball, it made no sense. Didn't they talk about whom they were taking to the ball? Why couldn't Mike explain that I was in no position to dance?

"I don't know what were you thinking when you decided to move from Phoenix to Forks. Insane." He murmured, as I followed him. Edward took big steps, while I was jumping between the rain puddles. Being clumsy, I stepped in a few of them. Luckily, a hand caught me just in time, before I could make my moccasins wet. Oh, yes, my shoes were rain inappropriate.

"I don't know either." I answered, slowing down and taking a breath. I looked up to see Edward holding the door of his silver Volvo. Was he thinking of driving around? I had school that I had to attend, for once.

"Don't give me that look, we're not going anywhere. It's just a shelter from the rain."

I could swear that I heard him cringe when I sat my wet self on the front passenger's seat. He closed the door and in an incredible speed was right next to me in the driver's place. I looked over at him; his fingers were tapping on the wheel.

"Bella, it can't happen."

Edward started, was I forgetting something?

"I can't put you in danger. I've lost someone who cared for me before, who sat by my side until her life was barely there. And she died. I do not want you to take the same end, too. It's not worth it, I'm not worth it. I'm just someone who happened to bump into your life by accident, and I would prefer if we both, especially you, would forget about the other's existence."

I took a breath, turning my eyes to the front. The rain was panting on the window, raindrops slowly, one by one, slid down, joined by others… I couldn't understand Edward, and what I had heard, it made me believe that he didn't want me to figure him out. Someone who died because of him, why was he blaming himself?

"Who was she?" I asked.

"My mother, Elizabeth Masen. Nevertheless, it is not the point, Isabella. You can't see what I am, though you clearly know what hides inside of me. As much as I would like you to be next to be, I don't want you to take a risk. I know that it would be characteristic of you to act stubborn and not listen to me, but I'm begging you, this one time, forget about me. Go on with how your life is and I will continue on being a monster. No distractions, you're my temptation and I have to fight it."

Edward had rehearsed what he would say, I, however, had not. Everything he put on my shoulders, everything he said left me full of questions. Why and how come he had decided to cut it off; was he scared of me or was he scared of himself being too into me? I knew it was all sounding like some sort of crappy soap opera, but it was life. I thought that it would go smoothly, but, obviously, it did not.

"Edward, I can't understand you. Your mood swings and change of thoughts make me dizzy."

He cut me off. I felt like I didn't even have a word in this, it was all his idea and how he was putting it in front of me. Take it or leave it situation, no ways around.

"I had to make a choice and I have decided. I will marry Melody in summer, so there's no sense in hurting her or making her jealous, Bella. It's the truth. My life is so much different from yours, you think you don't understand me, but what is even worse, sometimes even I can't understand where do the emotions come from. They shouldn't be inside of me, I shouldn't be lusting after your blood so much as I am. I can hold my back, but us becoming closer would just frustrate the monster inside of me even more. I'm sorry, but it's better if we don't go further than schoolmates."

I listened to him, as Edward's words flowed from his lips. His eyes were shut, and I noticed, he wasn't breathing. I had read that vampires used their ability to breathe when they wanted to pick up the scents and sense the environment around them. The other things I had read didn't match with what Edward was doing, though. He didn't kill people, he attended school… and his beauty was making me speechless, I couldn't understand how one so beautiful could have such self destructing insides. He didn't see himself clearly or was just as stubborn as I was.

"I know you wouldn't kill me, why are you doing this? We could hang out and be friends; it is just you over thinking the possibilities and the worst outcomes. Will you announce that you have changed your mind tomorrow? I wouldn't be surprised."

I answered, watching his features soften. He smiled at me with an apologetic smile.

"It's much more complicated. Do you even know how old am I? I've been in this world for much longer than you have, I know more and I don't think that it's normal for me to _hang out _with you. You can't predict and expect me to be collected, I might loose control, and then you would be dead."

"I am not afraid of you."

"You should be, now, please get out and go. I am sure; Angela will be waiting for you after ten minutes or so. Pretend that nor I, nor my family exists Bella, please. For your own sake."

I nodded, taking another deep breath and looked over at him. His eyes were looking into mine, but his demand was so definite, I just followed what he had said. I don't know why I listened into him, why I wasn't fighting with him, trying to prove that I'm not risking anything. It was his choice and it was hard to cope with it, I wasn't keen on the idea of not talking to him anymore. It would be difficult, I thought as I got out of the car, shut the door, not caring if his precious car is broken and went to the library. I put my happy face on; again, I wouldn't let anyone know how much this hurt me. He was breaking a bond with me; he was making a choice to go for Melody. Yes, he knew her better and for a longer period of time, but I was here. He, his own words approved that he did feel something for me, yet Edward was shutting it off and pretending that it's not there. I could tell he wasn't being true to me, I just hoped that he wasn't lying to himself.

On my way, I passed Melody. Her golden eyes stared me down, I didn't look away, neither did she. She was much more beautiful and, probably, intelligent, too. No wonder about why was Edward making such choice.

I stumbled my way up the stairs and met Angela in the library. She had a lot to tell, Ben was finally being a man. While she was talking about him, an idea was drawing clear in my head. I wanted to visit Jacob, apologize and make him tell me things I wanted to know. Certainly, I wasn't good at dazzling people, but who knew.

I hadn't decide on when I would visit him, though. I would ask Charlie, if it was fine.

**A week. **

A week had passed since I had last spoken to Edward. He had changed his level in biology, so my new partner was no other that Jessica. It was nice to have someone who didn't stiffen in its seat when you walked by. In addition, I found Jessica amusing. She knew everything about every littlest thing happening in the school. I believed, it was too small for her gossip and yet she could create more and more. We never spoke about the Cullens; it was as if they didn't go here. Now I saw what the life was for the other students like, on the outside they ignored them and deep in their heads they thought of how unnaturally beautiful the family was.

I did miss his eyes, his voice and the way he popped up in my room. It hadn't happened for too long, but I had already gotten attached and all of a sudden, it was gone.

The lessons were something I could get through, the lunch was the usual. Tyler with his jokes and Mike with his tries to follow him. Tyler had luckily forgotten about the accident and re-paying me in a way. I was happy, because I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable just because of my bad luck. I could suffer, if that made anyone else feel better. That was the quality that made Renee worried, because I never really told her what I thought of moving to the Forks, letting her go on the road with Phil. I didn't feel bad for expressing my emotions, not at all.

It was a week that had not made my questions fade. I had so many of them, but I wasn't allowed to ask them. Sometimes, Alice tried to approach me; I could see it from the corner of my eye. I was hopeful, but it faded when Jasper appeared next to her and pulled her away just as she was about to open her mouth. Why couldn't they let her be my friend? Was it that complicated…? I did not know.

That day I decided to ask Charlie about visiting Jacob.

I went down the stairs, hoping that he had finished his meal. Charlie was much more positive after he had done eating.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering, when could I visit Jacob? I thought it would be good to ask you, since you know them better."

Charlie looked at me, astonished at my request.

"Weren't you mad at him?" he asked, putting his plate in the sink.

I would wash it later, I thought.

"Yes, but I would like to apologize, and I need to talk to Jacob." I answered, looking at him. For a minute, Charlie was thinking, and then he threw a glance at the clock. It was about seven o'clock.

"You can go now, if you want, but be back by eleven, alright? I'm not in the mood to go and search for my daughter." He answered, looking delighted.

I was sure; he would phone Billy right away so they could gossip about Jacob and me.

"I will. So, how is the girlfriend thing going on?"

I added, throwing a playful look. I was not letting him go with that one.

"It's fine, thanks for your concern. And now do go get dressed and drive before I change my mind and invite them over."

"Yes, chief." I answered, before hurrying up the stars. I hadn't changed my clothes, so I took my jacket, keys and phone and went down the stairs.

After I had said my goodbye, I went out to the car, got in and started the engine. Sometimes my car was difficult, I had to give it a few more goes and only then, it started. I made it out of Forks and headed in the way of the reservation.

I was driving to the limit my car allowed, if I tried to speed, it would cough and give up. I wasn't taking a risk of staying alone in the middle of the road at night.

I looked in the rearview mirror just to be blinded by another car, it was driving close to the Chevy and was familiar. I slowed down; it did too. Was someone following me? Finally, the car draw ahead of mine and was showing the right signal, only then I noticed that it was a silver Volvo. I didn't take three guesses of what it could be, rolling my eyes I kept on driving, but the Volvo was slowing down and didn't allow me to outrun it, I was getting irritated. It was like a snail competition, finally, I gave in. I turned my car aside, cutting the engine off and got out of it. Volvo had stopped in front of it; I stomped in its way. Edward got out of it and faced me. Over ruled my anger I punched him, to only be greeted by sharp pain in my fingers. I had put every emotion I had felt for the past week; from the moment, he had told me all those things. Now Edward was standing, looking at me concerned.

The punch did no effect on him, I cried out loud in pain. It did have an effect on me.

In a moment, I felt cold fingers wrapping around hand.

"Are you a stalker now?" I asked Edward, while he was inspecting it.

"No, I'm breaking the rules. How much does it hurt?" he answered, nonchalantly.

"Bearable." I answered.

Actually, it hurt a lot but his touch was soothing the pain. I did not want to admit it by saying it to him; he would just get a kick out of it.

I felt confused, bewildered, astonished by his actions.

"How did you find me?" I continued, while he was still caring about my stupid fingers.

"Alice saw your future disappearing and was worried; I caught your scent and followed you. Of course, once the vampires refused to be your friends, you had to run to the wolves. Stubborn Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for rushing everything that I've could have spread through 81273 chapters. And I'm sorry for being so very late, too! **

**THANK YOU EVERY EACH ONE OF YOU WHO AT LEAST THROWS A GLANCE AT THIS FLOW OF THOUGHTS.  
**

**R&R ♥  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Sides

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Twilight, its plot and every character that is S. Meyer's. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV **

I pulled my hand back; I didn't want to feel his touch, because the things I felt made me feel like I wasn't coherent. I was not myself; I was someone having a silly crush. It would be beautiful, if the crush hadn't been a vampire.

Uh oh, dead-end.

"Wolves? What are you talking about?" I asked, examining my hand.

I hoped that the _good luck _I had wouldn't show. My hand had hit his body and I wasn't sure whether I had heard a crack; a broken finger was the last thing I wanted.

"Don't you know? Remember the meadow, Bella, what did you say? The Quileute tribe descended from wolves." Edward answered, smiling sheepishly. I, on the other hand, was looking quite stupid. I felt dumb for not remembering Billy Black and his tales, now. Was Jacob a wolf? I doubted it, he was an innocent, young and hormone driven boy. There was no place for braveness and fur; I didn't even know how did a human look into its form of a wolf. I couldn't imagine Jacob being an animal.

"Now I do remember, but Jacob has nothing to do with it." I answered.

I heard a soft cough coming from the car; I bent down to look into it. My eyes widened. Sitting in the passenger's seat was Melody. She was being silent all this time, while I had talked to Edward, asking the questions and thinking over the ones I wanted to know the most.

I blinked.

"Yes, it's me." Melody murmured, she wasn't satisfied.

"Melody wanted to come, help in case there's a mess and you've already crossed the border." Edward explained.

I shot a look at him. What was he talking about? Were they babysitting me from a distance? I did not need to say anything aloud to get my question answered, Melody was the one to talk.

"He got worried that the wolves - being the most irritating and unpredictable beings - might go wild and attack you."

"Edward, this is nonsense. First, you say I shouldn't be friends with the Cullens, because you're a bunch of monsters, but now you're telling me that wolves are bad."

I was close to laughing at them being hypocrites.

"Since you're not my friend, anymore, I doubt you can forbid me to visit someone who hasn't dumped me because of his, supposed, nature." I snapped, looking at him.

Edward was looking hurt, I didn't mean to make him feel sorry, but now, I didn't really care if the words I said did harm to Edward's precious soul. He was being absurd and now he had dragged Melody along, I was doubtful about her enjoying this activity.

"Bella, would you stop being a child. It would be smart if you got into your car and headed home." Melody growled at me, her eyes shining in the moonlight. I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Your fiancé has some questions to answer." I wouldn't give in.

"Here we go again." Edward rolled his eyes at me.

I sensed a team forming. Edward and Melody versus my eager want to know things. I knew that they were strong character wise, but I wasn't the weak point now. The things he had said to me week before somehow had strengthened my opinions on things that I wanted and I knew that, eventually, they would have to answer.

For a moment, Edward and I had a staring match. His eyes were golden again, it made me calm yet I couldn't form a single trail of thought in my head. Whenever he did that, my mind went crazy; I didn't know why Edward Cullen had this effect on me.

"Melody don't even think about it." He said, catching me by surprise.

I hadn't heard Melody say a word, yet he was talking to her as if she had. I frowned.

"He can read people's minds." Melody chirped up, staring me down.

It was funny how she made me re-evaluate myself just with one look. As I had said many times before, next to her I was nothing.

"One question answered." I murmured, "Mine too?"

I blushed at the thought, what if he did? Then he would think that I am crazy and obsessed, wouldn't he? I wanted to mentally slap myself.

"No, your mind isn't in my frequency which I find weirdly fascinating."

I heard a quiet growl coming from where Melody was. She didn't like the words he had said, apparently.

"Is there something wrong with my head?"

I was unsure.

"That's a good question, but I have to ask it to myself, as I am the one who is clearly mad." Edward answered with a pained smile on his face.

The evening was glum. Moon shined through the clouds, though the scent of rain hadn't left the territory. Edward, Melody and I were the only ones on the road. It was weird how there was not a single car to pass us by and disturb the silent conversation.

"I will answer her questions, Edward. I promise not to hurt her, nor bite her or even scare her. I'll play nice." Melody spoke, looking at Edward, pleadingly.

They were talking about me as if I wasn't there. The thought of Melody answering my questions didn't seem appealing; she intimidated me. Edward and she were opposites, in my view, as I could be fine with one and completely scared of the other. Melody hadn't left a good impression after she had tried to kill me just because I was at the meadow with Edward. Everything had seemed to be real then, now I could call this all surreal. I had never thought of such possibilities existing, vampires and wolves, where there zombies to come, too?

"I know that you don't want to tell her everything because of who you are; I, on the other hand, would love to freak her out. Let her see that we're freaks and outfitters just like everyone think we are."

Melody added, looking at me with curiosity. Something in her eyes reminded me of a cat, she was well aware of what she was doing and she probably knew how I felt. I was heading to the dead end, done and finished. I didn't doubt it, she would love to finish me off, as she had shoved no hesitation before.

All I had wanted to do was visit Jacob, not a tough thing to do. Or so I thought. Now I was trapped between two vampires debating about who does what. I took a glance at Edward; his figure in the moonlight was beautiful…

"Only if I'm riding Bella's car behind you."

He yanked me out of my imagination. I thanked him, in thoughts, which luckily he didn't hear. From the corner of my eye, I saw Melody nod.

"Where are you taking me?"

I asked, trying to show them that I am capable of speaking and that I'm not a child.

"Home." Edward answered sharply, turning to Melody. He returned a nod to her and headed in the way where my car was. I had left the keys in the engine; no one would ever steal such treasure.

They had agreed on something in silence and I felt that it was not fair; I weighted the options of staying where I was, not moving a single bone.

"Bella, get in the car. You don't want to act like a child now." Melody murmured, taking the driver's seat.

I listened into her only because her voice sounded strict and I was concerned that it did not bring delight for both of us. I walked to the passenger's door, opened it and sat myself down. I wanted to get away and be home, I didn't know how would I explain such entrance to Charlie.

She didn't wait for anything, Melody started the car as soon as I was in. She turned it around instantly. She was good at driving, but I couldn't understand why she was acting so controlling over me. They both were a puzzle for me, and I couldn't finish it no matter how hard I tried. I needed answers.

"I hate to be doing this, honestly, but I can't let you spend more time with Edward."

Melody spoke, keeping her eyes on the road. I could hear the sound of my car's engine behind us, it meant that Edward was driving it and I felt sorry for him. He had to listen to his girlfriend and me. Both opposites; who we were and what standards we had.

I didn't answer to her, as I didn't want to turn it into a battle for Edward. That would have been unnecessary. I looked out of the window, she was driving much faster and the speed was increasing. I was careful not to glance at the speedometer, I didn't want to have a heart attack, so, instead, I cramped into the door handle and bit my lip.

The rearview mirror had Edward nowhere in sight, of course, my car wasn't that fast to keep up.

"I don't like when people take away or try to take away the things I like."

After a moment of silence, Melody added.

"I'm not trying to take away anything, Melody. I was being a friend, he turned me down and now you act like this. All I want is answers. No more than you promised." I looked over at her, from the spite in her eyes I could tell that she didn't believe a word.

"Alright, answers. You've got them. Ask." She snarled, slowing down.

I was thankful when I saw my car's lights coming closer.

"How does one become a vampire?"

I asked the first thing in my mind.

"I was bitten, Carlisle was bitten, Edward was bitten… a vampire bites you and the venom burns through your body. I don't remember anything from the process, as I try to extinguish every bad memory I have, but I remember the pain. You think you can move, you function, but you don't. It's all a lie, you're burning and screaming in pain. And after an individual amount of time the one who's bitten wakes up and is a vampire. Crimson red eyes, power and blood lust. It doesn't happen in a snap, it's a lot more than that, but I don't trust you enough to tell you how I was changed and when. All you have to know is, we're older than you or your father or your grandfather. We have experienced many things."

The process seemed fascinating to me, I tried to imagine what it would be like to be beautiful, to stand next to Edward or other Cullens and feel equal. Be graceful, not stumble around and trip every day.

"What things?" I was curious.

"I won't answer you that, any more questions?" Melody said, sounding annoyed.

I didn't understand why was she jealous of me, I had nothing compared to her.

"You don't bite humans."

It was more of a statement.

"Yes, we're vegetarian. It gets frustrating, but we try to hold ourselves off. The first day when Edward saw you, he almost went mental from your sense. However, to me you are the same as everyone else. Very plain, I must say."

I could see a smirk; I shivered. Melody didn't seem to notice it, as she was being smug and kept her eyes on the road.

While I was asking her questions, we had crossed the Forks boundary. I didn't know if she would be taking to my house, so I decided to use the time that was left.

"Why didn't Edward want me to go to the reservation?"

"If something bad happened, he wouldn't be capable to stop it. Edward has told me how protective he feels of you, it makes me feel disgusting. Vampires and wolves have a treaty. We do not enter their lands, we don't hunt there." She explained.

"One more question. Do all of you have powers?" I asked.

"No, as far as I know, it's Edward, Alice and Jasper. I can bet that you don't know what their power is. Alice can foresee future, she can see the decisions one makes, so it's not a crystal clear future. Jasper can sense feelings, but the bad aspect is that it can reflect on him, too." Melody answered.

I saw a familiar road; we were not far from my home.

"Will you take me to my door step and greet my dad?"

I was being sarcastic. Yes, Bella and sarcastic.

We were at the start of the street I lived on. Melody stopped the car, looking at me.

"No, I'm stopping here and you're getting in your own car." She ordered, looking in the rearview mirror. Edward had pulled behind and was out of his car in a moment.

I opened the door and, hesitating got out, straightening up.

On my way back to car, I exchanged a glance with Edward; he stopped me by pulling my sleeve. My heart must've stopped by then.

"Your dad has company that smells like a bunch of dogs. Have a, I guess, pleasant evening."

He murmured at me, with an alarming look in his eyes. There was also repulsion in his face. Was Edward acting paranoid once more? I watched him leap into the passenger's seat and opened the door of my car. They sped off, as I was just starting the Chevy. It was being stubborn, but after the third time, I finally got it to work.

I drove up to my house, noticing another car parked in front of it.

_Oh, no! _I thought _Has Charlie invited Billy Black? Gosh, please no._

I wasn't ready for Charlie's reaction after he would've realized that I hadn't visited Blacks. I shut the door, locked the car and went inside. As I was putting my jacket on the hanger, I heard muffled laughter greeting me.

"Dad?"

"Bells, the living room."

I went to the living room just to see Charlie, Jacob and Billy all in front of the TV. Men. They looked very comfortable in the positions they were. Beer cans and bowls of junk food. I winced, could it get better than this? I put my hands on my hips and looked at dad; he didn't seem to notice that I hadn't been at Billy's, that I hadn't visited Jacob… What was going on?

"Umm, dad, won't you ask me where I've been?"

I was bewildered. In any other time, he would've gone crazy over where I've been. I didn't spend the time outside the house, I wasn't social or outgoing.

"Why would I? I got a call from Alice Cullen and she told me that you've arranged plans to hang out together; didn't it go like this? Then I decided to invite Billy and Jacob over for a good old match of football." Charlie answered his eyes on the screen.

"Also, didn't you have to talk to Jacob?"

That meant, the Cullens had seen this before. Alice had gone to trick my dad into thinking I wasn't going to the reservation and they had plotted a nice idea on how to get me back. I WAS being treated like a child.

"Yes, it went like that. Sort of. Jacob, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, I could use some other company." He answered.

Jacob seemed to have forgotten the incident, Charlie had not. He warningly glanced at Jacob, and then turned his attention to the screen. The priorities he had…

Once Jacob and I were in the kitchen, I saw at the counter and he took a seat next to me. I looked over at him; I hoped he wouldn't be hormone driven tonight.

"I wanted to apologize, Jacob. For kicking you and pushing you off-"

He shushed me.

"I should apologize, I was being a prick and I deserved it. I hope we can stay friends, though, it would suck to miss a friend like you."

I blushed, smiling at him. This was the nice thing about Jacob, he could be a prick, but he did apologize about it. Unlike someone I knew.

"Alright, now that it has been cleared up, I will head for bed." I told him, Jacob answered in a moment.

"I'll tell my father and Charlie to keep their voices down, then."

I laughed.

"It's okay, I can't hear them upstairs."

Both of us stood up, I could see Jacob lingering.

"Bella, would you mind a bone crushing hug?" he asked, pleadingly.

I laughed, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. I patted him on the back. It was nice to have someone other than friends I had in school. The warmth Jacob was radiating amazed me, as I had spent two hours in the company of marble, ice-cold statues that knew how to dictate me. I was angry with Edward and Melody and maybe, even, Alice. I didn't want to be ordered like that, but when Jacob had hugged me, the warmth took my worries away. I smiled.

"Good night, Jacob." I said, as I went upstairs. He scuffed off to the living room, I felt sorry for him having to spend an evening with two old men. I didn't want to invite him to my room, though.

I turned the lights on and opened my window. I liked to sleep with fresh air in the room. The night was silent, I liked that Forks wasn't a loud city. It was peaceful and little, I had grown to liking it. After writing an email to Renee, I looked at the tiny pile of home works, but it wasn't anything I wouldn't be able to do in the morning. They weren't complicated, at least for me.

I could hear the booming laughter from the downstairs. I had lied to Jacob; their laughter was awfully loud.

I took my pajamas and went to the bathroom. There I took a shower, washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was dressed and clean, I attempted to put my hair in a bun while I was walking back to my room. I had just gotten in when I grasped that it was a wrong move. I tripped, but two cold hands caught me. He had returned.

"I'm tired of staying away, Bella."

I heard his voice murmur. His mood swings were insane, but somehow, I felt butterflies shooting up my spine.

"Even you do smell awful lot like a dog."

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading! **

**You can ask any questions regarding the story. I'm sorry that it's all Bella's POV, I didn't mean to, but it happened! **

**R&R ♥  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Combinations

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by its author SMeyer. **

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV **

Bella was startled by me, I smiled when I steadied her with my hands never leaving her back. She realized that too, as I could hear her heart starting to beat even faster. Charlie, Jacob, and Billy were downstairs, I could hear their thoughts and laughter, but that did not matter to me. I could tune them out as long as they weren't thinking of checking up on Bella. I had no doubt; they would smell my presence in her room.

Vampires and wolves could sense each other very well.

"How come you are here?" she asked, catching her breath.

I liked to see her so human, blushing and being awkward. I found it fascinating and her reactions made me like her even more. No, _like_ was not the word I needed, it wasn't worthy of who SHE was. _Like _was some word, which was thrown around in the same way love was.

I knew that this question would come since I had been trying to act as if I didn't care and then, suddenly, I was in her room. Not a part of it was true; I cared for her and liked her even more than it was believable. She was my star and my sun, though sun did me no good, she was the one keeping my interest. I felt selfish for using Melody, though I was sure, I'd explain myself and she would, eventually, understand. Isabella wasn't some human girl I casually noticed. Alice had proven that Bella was made to be in my life, our paths had to cross. I had waited my whole life for someone like her. My everything. It sounded cheesy and twisted coming from a vampire that has seen many things and experienced the same amount, but I could not stop the infatuation I felt. She was my drug. A unique drug made for me to ease my pain, the missing piece I have been searching for inwardly.

"My schedule allowed it." I smirked, her heart skipped a beat and I laughed.

I never told people that I could hear their hearts. I couldn't care less if Jessica Stanley's heart went thumbing whenever I came by. The sound of Bella's heart was pure music.

"What?" Bella asked.

She was looking ashamed, as if I was laughing at her. Silly girl. I would never laugh about her, Isabella was too good to be laughed about.

"I can hear your heartbeats." I answered. Bella blushed in an instant.

"You're a cheater! You don't even need to read my thoughts, if you can hear it."

She was talking as went to sit on her bed, my hands fell to my sides, the warmness of her body still lingering. I swallowed venom, to feel it burning my throat was not the most pleasant feeling there is.

"To read your thoughts, it would be something I'd love to do." I answered.

She was an enigma. I could not see her through no matter how much I wanted to and sometimes the obscurity could drive me angry. I wanted to KNOW her, how she felt on her insides. I often forgot to question her about how she felt. I didn't know what music she liked, how did she spend her childhood. I knew she was seventeen, incredibly beautiful and here, with me. A vampire who was able to kill her, if there was a sudden spill of blood. I wouldn't control myself and Bella would be dead. I was being a hypocrite for being with her to prevent her from danger, yet I was the one she had to be the most afraid of. I didn't want to sunk into such thoughts, as I had only seven wonderful days. A week before Melody would come back and I wasn't sure to where would it lead. I didn't want to leave Bella.

"Answer, how did you get here, did Melody even allow you to?"

"First, it would be considerable for us to keep our voices down, if you don't want me to be ripped apart by your dad and his puppy friends." I warned her, Bella nodded, "Second, Melody went on a hunting trip with Esme, Alice and Rosalie. It's a week long, what will I do after it's done… of that I have to think about."

Actually, I was at loss how to put Bella in front of them. Alice liked her, Esme would accept her, no doubt, but Rosalie and Melody were the most toughest cookies to crack. I didn't know how Melody would take it, since she was the one who I did not choose. I hoped she would understand, not punish me for changing my fate. I was sure I was going to marry her before I met Bella. My life, or the leftovers of it, was spun around just by her scent. The whole three hundred sixty turn. Her chocolate brown eyes kept me under a spell I couldn't put my finger on. There was something, but what, I was not capable of explaining. Melody had showed me how it is to be in love, how it is to be loved and I felt as if it was the first stage I had to go through to understand what was happening now. I didn't want to make things complicated, but I had no other options.

"Don't think now, you have a lot of questions to answer."

Bella sounded eager; I joined her on the bed, sitting on the opposite side with my legs crossed. I didn't need that for I did not need to move, but I wanted to seem normal. Be normal, because with her, I was trying to feel human. The human I had been years before Carlisle bit me. To feel seventeen again.

"What questions?" I asked.

What questions she had? I thought that Melody had answered everything, though I did not hear a lot of it. She had sped off while I was left behind by the wheel of the Chevy. I was astonished as to why Melody wanted to be the one who was giving the answers.

"What do you hunt?" Isabella asked.

At that moment, we heard voices outside of the house. They were cheery. Sounded very much like the Blacks and Charlie. I could smell them, too. Jacob's thoughts revolved around Bella, which was the reason why I had tuned out of it. I didn't want to become jealous, I knew she had hugged him, because it was what he was thinking for the past half an hour. He was thinking of her body against his, couldn't Bella feel him continuing on being a true teenager?

I felt disgusting for seeing replays in his head.

"Oh, it's them." Bella stated, looking at me.

"_I'll check if Bella's car is alright." _I could hear Jacob say, _"Hey, Charlie, push me closer to the car, I'll check the engine." _

Followed by Billy.

"_Billy, what's wrong?" _I heard a worried Charlie's voice; I could see Billy's face in his thoughts. It was filled with anxiety and his mind was telling him that it cannot be true. Billy, being a wolf on the insides, could smell me. He had to know that I had been in Bella's car. My eyes widened as I went out of her room to look out of the window of the hallway, I had a clear view on them as I kept myself in the shadows.

Billy had realized something, remembered something important. He was thinking of how to warn Charlie, did chief know about the tribe? Obviously, no, as I could hear Billy saying, _"Charlie, you should watch who Bella is hanging out with and who her friends are. It's just a heads up, nothing too particular."_

His voice was low and he was trying to sense what else was there. Billy did not succeed and they returned to talking about the car. Charlie was proud that Bella had appreciated it, but I knew that Bella would appreciate everything others did for her. She was too kind to throw a tantrum. I heard Billy ask Charlie how the things were with some women called Elizabeth were. For a brief flash I could see the women's face in Charlie's mind, it seemed that I knew had seen her somewhere before. Strangely, as I didn't interact with humans a lot. Charlie murmured something about not your business, you grandpa and they both laughed it off. Jacob joined them before he resolved that Isabella's car is a viable and they both got into Billy's car. I kept looking out of the window, staring at them driving off.

I looked at the sky, it was full moon and it was lighting the evening up. I had heard something about tomorrow being a sunny day, because Charlie's TV was in my hearing range. Bella would go to school and I would stay at home, probably, listen to Emmett's and Jasper's teasing. They didn't care for Melody, because she had showed her cold sides. Emmett was supposed to be warm hearted for her because of Rose. Rosalie loved Melody way too much, while Jasper sensed Melody being tense every moment the family shared together. I knew she wasn't keen on giving up human's blood and I didn't want her to be who she was due to us choosing to be vegetarian. Somehow, I hoped that my resolution would set her free.

After a moment of lingering by the window, I decided to return to Bella's room. I hadn't given her an explanation before I stormed out, now she was confused. I could read it in her expression. Isabella's eyebrows were crooked while she was in her, I suppose, thinking process, though her eyes were asking for help.

I smiled a crooked smile; her heart sped up as she glanced up to see it. I made a memory not to do that again, I didn't want her to get a heart attack.

I was enough trouble.

"Billy obviously knows something is up, he could smell me." I stated, closing the door of her room.

I heard Charlie come in; he was going to check up on Bella and winced. I would have to hide, that wasn't what I wanted to do.

"Did he say anything to Charlie?" she asked, but I didn't have the time.

"Under the covers Bella, Charlie's coming." I nodded, whispering before I disappeared in her bathroom. How clever of me. She listened into me and quickly turned her light off, just as Charlie opened the door image of Bella sleeping in his head. She was good at acting; he murmured something about himself being too paranoid and closed the door slowly.

"You can come out, he's gone." I heard Bella's voice say, she was keeping it down.

"Your toothbrush is funny." I said, as I re-entered her room. She was sitting under the sheets, looking at me and biting her lip. Why did she have to do this?

"There's nothing wrong with it, it has fairies on it, but blue is pretty." Bella answered, her voice clearly voicing that I could've picked a better topic.

I remembered about myself wanting to know more. I would save the questions she wanted to ask me for later, now I would answer only one. I sat on the end of her bed, looking at her, with my legs crossed. Again.

"Where did we leave? We hunt animals. My favorites are lions; grizzlies are more of Emmett's piece of cake and Jasper prefers wolves, but because of the tribe, he has to be much more careful." I answered, "We rarely hunt around Forks, and, sometimes, we go away for a longer amount of time. We don't hunt endangered species and humans."

Before she was able to ask anything more, I spoke in order for her to have less time to protest.

"How about I ask you questions? It would be good if you went to sleep earlier today, my questions would bore you until you're sound asleep."

"Edward, between both of us, you're the one who's the much more interesting." I smiled my crooked my smile, feeling guilty when her heart sped up, "But you can, my answers will bore you till death, though." Bella added.

"I'm dead already and I don't sleep, so you'll be the first one to be down." I answered, "What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Topaz, it has been gold and brown, but now it's topaz."

I smiled, but I didn't understand. I never thought Bella would like such colors; they were not remarkably bright of beautiful.

"Why?"

She blushed and looked down at her hands, I was curious.

"It's the color of your eyes today."

I laughed, but it made me realize that I wasn't the only one who was _fancying _someone. She was attracted to me as well as I was to her, I was not pushing anything on her.

Bella was honest about how she felt.

"I'm… gratified to hear you say that, but there's nothing good about my eyes." I answered.

"There is, you just don't see yourself well, you vampire, you."

I heard her say while I was thinking of another question. I had plenty of them, but I didn't know which to ask. I had seen so much of her world through everyone's eyes, I had forgotten about what was inside of her. People around her could have very twisted views on Bella. If only I knew where to start.

"Do you miss your mother?" I asked, hoping I wasn't bringing up too much.

She had told me about Phil and Renee before, but I didn't know how she felt about being here while they were in Phoenix.

I needed to know how did she cope or how did she manage to let go of it.

"I do, of course I would. But it's getting easier, Forks has been growing on me and I don't even know why."

Almost afraid of someone else hearing it she answered to me. For a second I could see hurt in her eyes, but that it, too, didn't understand. Was she lying about liking it here? It didn't sound like that. Was I the reason for the emotion?

"It's a mystery for me, but I can actually live here. At first, I thought this was it, but then things changed and I grasped that it's not that bad." She carried on.

Bella stretched, I was worried about the lack of sleep she would get if I kept her up with my silly, obsessive questions.

"Do you feel sleepy?" I asked. She shook her head, though yawned. I smiled, she was a bad liar, there was no way Bella would have lied about Forks.

"Come here." I took her closer to me and rested against her pillows, making sure she was comfortable. I felt her shiver, of course, I should've realized.

"Are you cold?" I pulled her blankets up and tucked her in until she was wrapped in them like a cocoon. I laughed at the sight of her nose peeking out; Bella pulled the blankets off of her head.

"Hey," Bella playfully punched me, "it's not my fault you're a walking refrigerator."

"No offense taken, human." I joked, kissing her forehead.

**BPOV**

When he planted a kiss on my forehead, I knew I wanted more than beating around the bush. Edward had been doing that lately and for a week, he had not even talked to me, but I was eager to be WITH him. He was perfect, beautiful and my there was no hate left at him. I felt calm, I believed him. I didn't know how long I would, though.

I freed my hand from the muffle I was in and put it on his neck. At first, Edward's expression was surprised, but he wasn't slamming himself in a wall. That was success, I thought as I moved my face closer to him, my hand trailing up to his hair.

"Bella that's not smart." He murmured, but I knew he wasn't serious. There was not a single drop of serious Edward in his voice.

He did not know if he was talking the truth himself.

"You know that kissing warms people up? And I'm a cocoon, you can do no harm." I assured him before my lips touched Edward's. I had to take a deep breath beforehand. He didn't need the oxygen and honestly, I would've been happy if my the only oxygen I needed was him. The coldness of him made me shiver; it was a good shiver, though.

* * *

**A/N: thank you, thank you, thank you! almost 50 reviews. oh, wow! :) you guys rock my pants and Edward's pants. **

**Excuse my mistakes, try to ignore them and ask questions regarding the story, if you have any! **

**I'm hoping to put up the next chapter after two or three days. School is a pain in somewhere, but I won't give up, ha.  
**

* * *


End file.
